


Reach Up to the Sky

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake, Cisco Ramon-centric, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, making canon characters who cant do ballet do ballet, slightly modern fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Cisco, an ordinary guy, follows an on-the-run unicorn, and on the way he picks up a magic crystal that declares his destiny to save the Enchanted Forest.But feeling not suited for the task, Cisco tries leaving the forest, when the evil sorcerer, Eobard, casts a spell that transforms him into a swan.With the help of new allies, Cisco plans on figuring out to break out of the spell.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the entire thing back in Sep to Nov, and it was pretty fun to explore this one! Because I loved Cisco enough to write this, and writing an AU for him had been something, I'm glad to do! <3
> 
> The fic's based on the Barbie version of Swan Lake with some differences and extra depth to the plot and characters. The title is from the song "Wings" by Leslie Mills from the same movie.

The smell of fresh bread engulfed the air when someone brought it out from the oven.

He carried the tray and set it on the table beside, using the clips to get few pieces and placed it in a packet. He leapt into a pirouette. The music filled the room, turning his day into something more magical.

A costumer tapped the window glass as they were waiting for their order. Cisco gulped, hoping that they didn't saw him dancing. He went towards them, handing out their requested muffins. They gave their payment, then left without a word.

Slumping his shoulders, he sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was to be watched by a crowd of people. Even worse, be recorded by their cameras.

He would faint, for real.

Jumping with one foot, he was swinging his arms wide. He swayed to the right and then to the left. Grabbing the chocolate bread, he placed it on the counter top. On the surface, he managed to get a piece of sugar cookie. He bit it, chewing it slowly. After he finished, he was spinning around with his arms again. He started to find himself, becoming a part of the music's spell.

He danced around the table, until he found his mother emerging from the kitchen with another batch of food.

Upon freezing at her presence, he immediately rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, mom!"

“Cisco, you're a wonderful dancer,” his mother remarked, then he took the tray from her hands. “You should attend the city's dance events with your brothers.”

He raised his brows. “And have everybody stare at me? No way, I'd rather disappear than let that happen.”

“Why not?” She asked, sounding dismayed. “I'm sure that you would enjoy and have a fun time. And. . . ooh, the muffins!”

She rushed back to the microwave beeping and he shrugged.

As he stared at the tray, his jaw dropped.

Hmm, chocolate chip! His favorite pastry, much better than most. In his, no apology, humble and honest opinion.

He kept it on the table. Getting one piece, he started eating it. The sweet flavor melted in his mouth, and he made some sound of satisfaction.

_Yeah, that's the stuff, alright._

He ate it all. After that he dusted his hands.

His mother entered the room again, panting this time. He approached her and patted her shoulder.

“You work too hard, mom,” he commented, regarding her messy state.

“What can I do?” His mother asked, with a chuckle. “You and your brother constantly gobble the inventory!”

At that, he laughed. The engine of a motorcycle rendered him speechless quite too soon.

He rushed to the window, finding his brother outside. He rode down the street, fast and sleek. Like he knew what he was doing. Being the brother that he was, he carried a satchel, then started going outside. He waved a hand and greeted him.

Dante slowed down, only sitting on the bike. The motor still moved as he removed his helmet.

“Go any faster than that, and you'll be flying!” Cisco remarked, going closer.

Dante laughed. “That's the idea! Come on, bro. I'm going out again, you'll like it, I swear.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he rejected with no hesitation, handing out the satchel. “Thought, you might need lunch.”

A frown briefly crossed Dante's face, but he brushed it off. He unzipped the satchel, checking the content.

“Banana cake, pineapple juice,” his brother murmured as closed it. “You're the best! Tell mom, I'll be back to help in the evening!”

He gave a thumbs up, along with a wink.

Dante waved, pressing the footrest to rev up his motorcycle. He speeded off to the next street, going where the wind took off.

Cisco placed his hands in his hips, taking a little air in. He wished that he was as fearless as him.

Whenever an opportunity approached him, Dante let that take him by storm. And he did, confidently.

For him? Well, let's just say that he always pushed it away.

He gotten to shy away from anything each year, before the last. He didn't completely understand why. Paranoia followed him, even about a small thing.

With a deep shudder, Cisco remembered the play back in high school. He was one of the supporting actors, only meant to show up for three scenes or two.

Being young and excitable that time, he grew a bravado, often believing that he could ace his lines, few dance moves and just be over with it. Cue procrastination, he started to be unsure. When the time to get on stage happened, he already forgot what he was supposed to do. Winging it, screwed it up, leading the moment to be much worse.

That night, thankfully, his family wasn't there and they were busy. So they didn't witness the chaos.

But hundreds of people did. He could never forget the sight of them watching with wide eyes. Some laughed, some ridiculed him. It terrified the crap out of him, leaving it as a memory burned in his brain. When it was all over, he didn't join the crew on the stage.

He hided behind the background, sitting in shame.

He never told anyone.

Not his family or his friends.

After that day, he could never look at the crowds directly, anymore.

Sometimes, he couldn't trust his bravery. It resulted him in embarrassing himself. He always looked at situations with caution, before attempting something stupid. As much as he would like to dance in some celebrations and parties, he couldn't. Not with people's attention creeping up to look at him.

It wasn't stage fright. He could dance anywhere, anytime in public.

He just didn't like the idea.

Cisco sighed, brushing his hair back.

“Was that Dante?” His mother asked, standing next to him. “That boy never takes a nap from those thrills!”

“Here and gone, mom. Flying like the wind!” He exclaimed, casting his gaze towards the bright golden sky.

In the peripheral of his vision, a bluebird started flying off elsewhere.

***

Beyond the Central City streets and bustle, lies the palace of the royal family.

The castle stood tall for five centuries with the strong crimson bricks, which provided illusion to far off wanderers to mistaken it as pale pink. Each roof was a deep blue and deep emerald conical spines, crenelated towers, and fine windows surrounded the exterior. In the renowned garden, there was a little maze and a dazzling fountain displayed.

But the more important thing was that two people occupied it.

One was a young man, rather quite far more older looking than his actual age.

With his low fade lineup haircut, deep brown skin, onyx eyes and chiseled African features, he was a sight to behold.

Two was a younger girl, sharing the same physical traits as the man. Her curly hair spilled over her back, and she didn't seem dressed as what society's definition of a ‘proper’ lady.

An arrow landed on the bulls-eye where a little bird jumped in surprise.

Prince Emerick raced towards the creature.

“Dude, you didn't get anyone hurt!” Ria groaned, not impressed with his result.

Ignoring her, he let the poor bird jump into his palm. He let it high towards the horizon. It went pretty quickly and he blew small air, wiping a sweat off.

“Sis, I know you want to learn on how to defend yourself, but today you have important lessons with Miss Lina-Marie,” he reminded sternly. “I can't allow you to get into any more trouble, especially with spring approaching.”

His sister huffed out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Only after you make it a four-four-four.”

Hmm, that sounded more difficult. Maybe he needed something far easier, and far more...

His eyes roamed over the cart, seeing something just as negotiable.

“How about I hit that top sack over there?” Em suggested, pointing at it,

Ria laughed with incredulity. “All the way over there?! Are you kidding? That's practically impossible!”

“Ahh, my favorite word,” he murmured, then looked at the sack.

He started to pull his arrow back, searching for that precise aim. Between the cone-shaped trees and the statue of the honored knight, Sir Jay Garrick.

The prince released the arrow, which ascended far from the fountain, the statue. It landed right where he wanted it to, which created a hole in the sack. Pieces of grain started pouring to the ground.

He winced, not sure if that was the best idea.

But if it would make his sister happy, he didn't need to have a reason to worry.

“Amazing! Good job, your highness!” She cheered with a big chuckle.

Emerick bowed comically. “Thank you, Ria!”

When he looked at the target, his eyes widened in horror. His father came out from the door, seemingly unaware. And had a pleasant expression, indicating his 'I have splendid news!' mood.

_Please don't spill, please don't spill, please. . ._

Uh oh.

The sack teared all the way through, releasing more grains. The king walked through, then gasped as some fell over his deep violet tunic.

He pulled a face of distaste, turning it in his direction.

His sister's mouth fell open and she shook her hand.

“Ooh, snap, you got in trouble!” Ria enunciated, making a peace sign as their father shook his head.

The prince rushed off without a word, running solely to the king.

He reached there, finding him brush the grains off his embellished sleeves.

“I apologize, pops.” He grimaced, stepping back.

“More target practice?” His father asked with his deep booming voice. He held some envelopes up. “I came here to give you these.”

Taking it, he skimmed through it with his fingers. He didn't open just yet, waiting to clean up his mess first.

“They're all responses from the princes and princesses from other kingdoms, attending the ball,” the king further explained. “Eligible prospects! My son, you need to pick someone soon.”

“But I. . .”

“Nuh-uh. I'm getting tired, my dear boy. Someday, Prynne will be up for the throne. I want to spend my golden years with my grandchildren. Or grand. . . pups, if your dog decides to find someone, too.”

He teared his head away briefly, before facing him again.

“Pops, I'll get married to someone, someday. But I want to do so much in my twenty nine years of age! There's places to explore and travel! So much!”

“And so you shall,” his father replied, nodding slowly. “After the birth of the grand puppies.”

His father patted his cheek gently, leaving the garden without another word.

Emerick sighed, still holding the letters in his hands.

He did care about the duties of a royal, but. . . was it urgent to get married? His sisters looked forward to finding their prince or princess charming, at the ball. But every time, whenever they threw a ball, he never found anyone... to connect with beyond friendship. Sure, the royals he met were stunning and attractive, he just couldn't find himself any reason to get drawn to them. For one, they couldn't understand his relentless passion to seek and discover new places.

A princess immediately left him, saying that she would prefer, if she were to stay in the castle and perform royal duties.

He told her, if she didn't want to join him, she didn't have to.

. . .perhaps, he should have added more thought into that.

His mother, the queen, didn't pressure him into marriage. She rather seemed to be taking delight in making these past few years, her golden ones.

On the other hand, his father often worried too much. He truly understood his concerns, but he needed to learn to relax.

He tilted a little, proceeding to go remove the grain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's having one of those average afternoons– except it turns out that it's not.

The latest batch of chocolate slice bread was light enough for him to set it in the table with a quick spin. He hummed while working, still in sync and in tune with the music. Glancing at the window, he found a small blue bird singing along. It raised a wing, then raised another.

Aww, how cute!

Most birds he knew wouldn't even try this hard like this one.

It tried to spin around, but lost balance. Before he could get to it, it fell right through the bowl of flour and created a splash of puffiness. Cisco went close and picked it up. He almost lifted a finger, until it shook itself.

He coughed, shielding his face. “Hey, little fella! Looks like you've gotten soaked. Let me.”

With a brush of his finger, he wiped off the remaining floor from the back. He stroked the wings and forehead.

It chattered, jumping on his palm. It looked up on him with a sweet expression.

He advanced to the door, opening it with a free hand. He gave the bird one last caress on the wings.

“There you go, buddy.”

Showing it towards the sky, he set it free. Its wings jump-started. They soared off and began chirping. He almost returned inside the bakery, until something trotted on the bridge.

What the. . .?

He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked twice, and his jaw dropped.

A unicorn!?

Really different from the snowflake white ones, he had seen in movies and shows.

It had a lavender coat, and when it made it down the bridge, he could see the eyes. Piercing blue, not complete black like those regular horses. It stopped, to meet his stare for a moment with a direct one. It turned their head to the shouts of people.

Okay, when will the citizens learn to leave creatures like that alone? Sure, it might be rare, but. . . where the hell, did they pop up from?

The mob screamed, with their ropes and pitchforks, as they made their way to it.

“Get on your ass, you idiot!” Someone yelled. “You three, get it! Get it!”

The unicorn started to run away, standing on their hind legs, while citizens tried to catch up to it. Cisco closed the door, slightly worried about it and more interested on what was going on now.

One man stood back pulling their arrow back.

“Wait! You'll hurt it!” He protested, stepping down the street.

The shooter ignored him, still relentless on their pursuit. They strike. . . not exactly getting the right aim.

The unicorn ducked, neighing in victory and was still getting away. It jumped over the cart that released a pile of wood and it headed towards the hunters, who screamed and ran off. He leapt over the logs, searching for the creature.

As much as crazy as it sounds, he wanted to have the thrill that Dante had, just for a few moments. He found the unicorn doing a dance of some sort, until a rope caught its neck. It raised their legs, neighing more distressed.

No way! They can’t do that!

It struggled to get rid of it, while few assholes cheered.

“You've got it! An actual unicorn!” A man jeered, pulling it. “Ay, this should make a pretty price!”

He glared at their direction, pissed. He tilted his head, seeing an axe beside the magical horse.

. . .well, it could be magical.

He was no expert about unicorns and what they do. Certainly, he didn't know on what they do to their horns. Before he could turn away, the unicorn approached the edge of the axe. They tilted close to the edge and sliced one half of the rope. They neighed with joy, running away. The hunter scowled, trying to catch it until they tumbled over.

The mob laughed and jeered. Damn, he had to publicly embarrass himself like that.

But now, that didn't matter. He went back to the direction of the bakery. He stopped on his tracks, when he found the unicorn trotting down. It faced him, with a neutral expression.

It walked off to the bridge, walking away from the noisiness of Central City.

Cisco watched it go with a grin. But he looked in horror, when the rope got stuck on the twigs of a fallen branch. It managed to break free, continuing their way. In an instant, he walked across the bridge to follow it. He wanted to make sure, it was alright.

The woods out there might be scary, but he didn't care. He kept on moving on his feet, going past the bushes. He got there within a span of seven minutes, the trees now shading him from the sun. His pants brushed over the leaves, then he hided behind a tree. He peeked over, seeing it. The unicorn jumped over a log, however the rope got stuck. It screamed in distress, prompting him to aid them.

He raised his brows, surprised once again. Clearly, they can handle themselves. Or not.

They pulled the rope tightly, only to scream again. They panted, then tugged it off.

Ahead of them, there was a river.

They walked again, getting on the stepping stones. They arrived to the other side without a scratch. He trailed after them, getting on each one. Upon the way, the unicorn approached the gushing, large waterfall. A log had been placed as a bridge. He leaned to one side, seeing rocks.

Why would a unicorn go there?

There was nothing beyond these spooky woods. If there was, people in Central would have known it. The unicorn started crossing the log, carefully and slowly. It was fine. However, their leg slipped off. He ran towards them, but stopped, once they brought their feet together. All he could was stay back and watch. They ran to the cliff, raising their shining horn and caused the rocks to crumble.

Instead of breaking, it revealed an entrance.

Okay, uh, how? Aside from their horn being magical, all of a sudden, how? Could there be something far more unknown to this city?

Probably. He started to make his way to the log, using one foot at a time.

His pace increased when the unicorn rushed through. It started closing, but he was one to not give up. Reaching towards the cliff, he immediately entered through the entrance. It shut tightly, and he sighed in relief.

Looking around, he took in the sight of bumpy cedar stone walls and little glades of grass beneath him. From afar, there was a huge arch that led to the exit… or opening. From here, there was two large willow trees, and long, taller ones behind. Green land, and maybe a pond beyond his view.

Cisco began walking with a steady pace, steeping on the wet and patchy ground. The closer he went, the more he could see the place. 

It was unlike any park, he had ever seen. He got to the land.

Standing, he checked his surroundings. Behind, there was a mountain that contained the entrance and the tunnel. In front and around him, there was a lake in his left. Birds soared over with their wings gliding over the water.

He made few more steps, breath taken.

The place strike him as lovely, filled with tall, broad willow trees, shrubs, and behind a lake, more pale pink mountains stood.

He got alarmed, almost forgetting what he went here for.

Running towards the trees, he continued his search for the unicorn. He arrived to a different area, one with waterfalls. He decreased his step, trying to look for them.

Someone grunted. He looked to his right, finding the unicorn.

With the rope stuck on a branch again.

He approached it, cautiously.

“Just stay still, you magical creature,” he murmured.

The unicorn groaned. “Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting strangled!” They had a gruff and male voice that he did not expect.

He stepped back in complete shock.

“You can talk!?” He asked with a high pitched voice.

“Of course.” It stood more direct and a little proud. “Now are you just going to stand there, or cut this rope loose?”

“Okay...”

“Ugh, fine. I'll find a way, myself.”

At that the unicorn moved. Instead of freeing themselves, they tied the rope onto a knot.

“OWW!”

“Alright, alright!” Cisco yelled, getting impatient. “Sheesh! Just stay right there, I'll cut it with something!”

He left the unicorn, in order to look for something good enough to cut.

“Sure, you go ahead and do that,” it replied, exasperated.

When he went over a tree stump, something sparkled. It caught his attention.

Unknown to the young man, there were a small group of animals and a fairy watching him.

“It's a human!” A skunk yelled. “Right here in the forest!”

The human approached the tree, creating creaks with their steps.

A porcupine nudged the skunk. “No. No, somebody go and stop him! I can't take it!”

He covered his face with his paws.

“No. Watch,” the fairy said, looking upon the human.

The human placed their hand on the pink crystal. He stared at it, rubbing his chin. He pulled it out with one tug, then carried it with his hands. The animals and the fairy let out a gasp.

How was that possible?

Cisco narrowed his eyes at the crystal in his palm. The edges seemed sharp. Sharp enough to cut that rope.

He returned to the unicorn, who widened their eyes when they saw it.

“Where did you find that?”

“I just got it from that big tree over there,” he answered, pointing in that direction.

“You mean you just took it out?”

Ouch. They were sorta touchy about this.

He winced, kinda ashamed.

“I'm sorry, man. I'll put it right back.” He pushed the edge on the rope's thread, causing it to snap. “There, I thought that would do the trick.”

The unicorn’s raised their head, looking at something. “Did you see that, Queen Nora? Did you? This young man used the crystal!”

“Whoa!” He stepped back, seeing a Caucasian redhead floating.

She wore a pale gown with purple edges on the puffy part of the dress. She held a wand, and he hoped that she wouldn't do anything to him.

“I'm really sorry, if I stole this,” he added, bracing himself.

“Please, don’t apologize,” the queen replied warmly. “We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

If it weren't for his tight grip, he would have dropped the crystal. Okay, first he followed the unicorn. Then he learned that it can talk. And now, he was discovering that he was... some chosen one?

Things are really getting out of hand.

“Me? A regular guy who works in a bakery?” He asked, raising his hands.

“First, let me thank you for helping Harrison,” the fairy queen began, glancing at the lavender unicorn. “And you, you should know by now, than to venture off the human world. A creature from the Enchanted Forest can...”

“Yeah, I know, get killed by a human," Harrison replied, sounding exhausted. He expelled a long winded groan.

Queen Nora furrowed her brows. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Your Majesty, I just wanted to look for help!” Harrison explained, getting up. “I thought that there might be something in the city, which could fight old bird brain!”

The fairy returned her attention to him.

“What's your name, my dear?”

“Cisco Ramon.”

“Well, Cisco, do you know what you have in your hand?”

He glanced at it, before facing her again.

“I was about to put it back!”

“You don't need to,” the queen murmured, smiling kindly. “The magic crystal belongs to you now.”

What?!

“To him?” Harrison sounded weary. “How is he going to save us?”

“No offence, Your Majesty, but I think you've made a big mistake here,” Cisco said, grimacing.

Her face fell, as she cleared her throat. “Years ago, my cousin Eobard lived in the Enchanted Forest with us.”

“When time caught up to our uncle, the king on picking a successor, he chose me instead of my cousin. Eobard was enraged, storming out of the forest. For several years, all was well.

“Until Eobard returned with his protégé Hartley, now a master of dark magic. He started to take over the forest, piece by piece. I tried forcing him to go, but his powers were overwhelming. Several of my courageous fairies and elves tried their best to stop him, but he turned them into animals, forced them to build his new fortress. With each prisoner he takes, his powers grow stronger. But now that you're here...”

Cisco held his hands up. “I don't get that part. Can you please kindly explain?!”

“It's been foretold that the one who frees the magic crystal will overcome Eobard,” the fairy queen told him grimly, “and save the forest. But no one has ever pulled the crystal from the tree, Cisco. Until today.”

Now that officially turned out to be a mistake.

_So much for watching out a unicorn!_

“You're the one!” Someone rejoiced. He looked down, seeing an almond brown porcupine. “You! Our hero! Come on, let's hug, dude!”

“Quills, Barry! Quills!” A skunk reminded, gesturing at his spiky form.

“Oops.” The porcupine –well, Barry –stepped back. “Right.”

He swallowed, queasy about the crazy situation.

“Well, he sorta doesn't seem much to me,” Harrison remarked, examining him. “But... it could work.”

“Wait, please!” He pleaded, unable to handle any more of this. “You must have the wrong person! I can't be the one. I haven't overcome anybody in my life!”

“Humph, knew it!” Harrison huffed. “We're all doomed, permanently.”

The fairy queen shook her head. “Harry, please. We can't force him. The dangers ahead are risky.”

Cisco set his lips in a hard line with a grimace “I'm really sorry. I wish I could help you guys. But I need to go back, my family will be looking for me.”

“I understand,” Queen Nora replied, then she glanced at the unicorn. “Harrison, do show him the way out. Take care.”

He gave a look to the tiny group of animals. There was a cygnet, an arctic fox, a dear, a mouse along with Barry and that skunk. And these animals used to be people.

He frowned, regretting how powerless he was.

“Good-bye,” he said, starting to walk. “I'm truly sorry.”

He teared his eyes from them, wanting to leave as soon as now.

“Ooh, this is so terrible!” The skunk cried. “It's all over! Done, na-dah! It's finished. Ow, I'm getting a headache.”

Harrison regarded the queen skeptically.

“You really do see the potential in him, don't you?” He asked, to which she gave a hard stare. “Fine, I'll try to find a way to convince him, somehow.”

Harry neighed, getting on his hooves. He raced to the human, who was making his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchanted Forest was a gorgeous place, he thought. With the maple and grand oak trees, gushing waterfalls, he found it hard to believe that no human dared to go here. Maybe because they didn't have the access, though.

“You know if I had the magic crystal,” Harry said, bending a little. “I would nail Eobard right in the beak!”

“If you're trying to talk me into it, I ain't interested,” Cisco replied. “I'm too overwhelmed by the fact that I'm a chosen one. Me.”

“Yeah. What's the problem?”

Cisco huffed.

“It's a problem for me, because. . . I'm not that sure. I'm not trained in karate or kung-fu. I'm just an engineer looking for an actual job in the city, and works in the family bakery for support.”

Harry regarded him with a solemn stare. “You're underestimating yourself, Ramon. Her Majesty does think you're our chance in saving the forest from eternal doom.”

“How?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Unless I'm a secret son of some wizard, I don't think I can help you guys.”

“Just go after old birdbrain, take him from the head,” the unicorn suggested. “Rip it off, and let me stab it with my horn!”

“Whoa there! Take it easy, horsie. You're getting a little too bloodthirsty!”

Harrison only whinnied, making two more steps. He rushed towards a long tree.

“Watch this.” He started standing on his hind legs, pointing his horn above. “En garde, bird brain!”

He jumped, still in control.

“Appel! Coupé! Coupé!”

He charged towards the tree, to attack it. Instead after he leaped, his horn got stuck.

Bursting out laughing, Cisco pressed a hand on his spleen.

“Oopsé?” Harrison fell into the ground, his horn pulling him back. “Just taking care of my horn. It needs to be sharp often.”

Cisco shook his head. “The thing is it's just that. . . I'm not brave like you!”

The unicorn only lifted his head.

“Well, that's true,” Harrison replied, turning to face him. “Nobody's braver than I, but. . . er. . . I suppose I could help you.”

“You want to help me?” His jaw fell, but he closed it immediately.

“I suppose, before I escort you to the exit,” the creature answered. “Shall I resume on leading you the way?”

He nodded, hugging himself. Harrison trotted, his steps slow and calm.

They were walking along the edges of the waterfall, maybe still far from the entrance. Narrowing his eyes, he heard the cawing of birds. He scrunched his nose, then noticed his companion was going slightly faster. He increased his pace, trying to keep the panic out of it and at bay. When the two of them, reached the cluster of trees, two enormous birds landed in front of their way.

He took a step back, not liking how they were cornered.

One bird was slightly shorter with brown feathers and small yellow-orange beak. They shrilled, flapping their wings.

The other was an eagle, a tall one that towered over them. They had a small patch of blond hair on top, but their feathers and wings remain russet. Its chest glowed red, casting silhouettes on the ground. They were transforming, their wings replaced by. . . limbs.

He steeled himself, not willing to have any of it!

When the changing finished, they were now on their human forms.

The first bird had ivory skin, neat brown hair, and greenish eyes with glasses. They were attired in a full black uniform with a chain around the cuffs.

The next one was a fair skinned blond with pleasant, if somewhat aged features. He wore a suit which seemed to be all bird-styled. He had a red ring on his left hand, which glowed.

“Look at that, Hartley,” the blond murmured in a languid voice. “What are the odds of an actual human in the forest?! At this day and age!”

“Back off, Eobard,” Harry warned, his blue eyes filled with hostility. “I'm just leading this boy of the forest. Leave us, alone.”

Wait. . . this was that Eobard? They've got to be kidding.

“I'm afraid that I can't do that,” the other man replied. “A little birdie told me that someone freed the magic crystal.”

He loomed over to Cisco, causing him to shiver in the most terrible way.

“It couldn't be you?” Eobard asked with a mocking tone.

“Pfft!” Harry scoffed. “His hands are empty. He doesn't have anything.”

Eobard steeped his fingers together. “I might have been misinformed. But there's no other human, except for this young man. Tell me, how you do it?”

“Yeah, in my defense.” Cisco shrugged lightly. “I happened to get it out, naturally. So why don't you run along and get back to your nest? I'm not here to fight you or anyone, for that matter.”

Eobard gave him an unwavering intimidating stare, causing him to shake a little.

Maybe he should have kept quiet.

“And here, I thought humans like you are shy.” He laughed wickedly. “Did you hear that, Hartley? The legend thinks that this boy can defeat me! How pathetic!”

The brunet just laughed in return, shrilly and obnoxious.

Harry gritted his teeth, scratching his foot. “I'm going to say it once. Just leave, you have no business to be apart in this young man's life.”

“Oh, Harrison, ever the brave one. Aren't you?” Eobard asked, with scorn. “I can't just not interfere with someone... who's going to interfere with my plans! You and I are destined to be sworn enemies!”

_I get a personal Voldemort and Darth Vader? Yeah, no thanks._

Cisco gaped, watching him lit his ring. He started to move, to run, trying to get away from him.

He rushed across the land, but a crimson beam hit him. He floated, and couldn't bend or escape. His skin molted into something far softer and fluffy. He grunted, trying to resist, to break free. But the ring took hold of him, as a spell was casted on him. His legs felt more slippery and he couldn't feel his toes. Or his fingers or arms! He didn't feel pain, but he felt a change, a transformation taking place.

Sparkles exploded, then he fell on the ground. Shaking his head, he stood up.

But he stumbled on his feet. He looked down and gasped. He had orange webby feet! Oh Lord, what happened?!

He stretched his arms, only to find out that he had. . . long pale wings.

Raising his head, he saw a beak in front of him.

“Damn, now I'm a bird,” he muttered, examining himself.

That's what I get just for checking on a unicorn!?

Eobard cackled, resting a hand on his stomach. "Look at that! Here's the great hero of the Enchanted Forest!"

He plucked out a feather from his wings, and he gasped in pain.

Harrison dragged a foot in a charging position. “Hey, lay off!”

He went towards him with speed, then managed to attack him from behind. The wizard shouted in utter pain.

The unicorn ran immediately, giving him a quick glance. “Go, Cisco, go!”

Now that Eobard didn't seem to pay attention to him, he flapped his wings, trying to figure out how to fly.

He raced onto the lake, paddling. He wasn't used to this. He needed to learn soon. Flapping his wings with force, he began getting off the water. He wasn't soaring high, but it's a start. He flew towards the other side of the land, the one where he first entered.

“Over here.”

Cisco followed the voice's source, laying on the water. His feet sank in, and he struggled with trying to stay afloat.

Great, even he can't manage to rest in the water. Probably because he was new to these swan things! He swam, going to the area. He saw the fairy queen standing there with something in her hand. He pulled his feet up, propelling until he reached there.

“I came as fast as I could,” she said, getting close to him. “This crown will protect you.”

He looked at the golden, circular headpiece, which had the magic crystal on the bottom. He leaned his head, letting her place it.

He moved back, when he saw Eobard and Hartley heading their way.

“Ah, dear cousin!” He sneered, with wide arms.

“He can do you no more harm, as long as you wear the crystal,” the fairy queen explained, before turning back.

Gee, he hoped so. Since the crystal belonged to him. It would keep him safe, right?

“You still believe that you can interfere with my destiny?” Eobard asked with contempt in his voice. “Ha! This is my forest! Mine! Just as it always should have been.”

He took a step forward, smirking smugly.

“Why don't you save us all from a lot of trouble and surrender the crown?” He added, gesturing with a hand.

Queen Nora glared, towering over him. “And see you destroy the rest of our home? Never.”

“Ah, enjoy the show then. Hah.” Eobard cracked his knuckles, then pointed the ring at his direction. “This boy's days are over!”

The man's pupils reduced as he looked over him.

He conjured magic onto his ring, throwing a blast onto him. Cisco closed his eyes, in instinct.

Instead he didn't feel. . . anything. No pain, no explosion.

He opened his eyes, which widened when he saw a pink shield protecting him. It reflected the blast against the wizard.

Violet sparkles burst in the form of fireworks, soaring everywhere.

Eobard looked above, his steps faltering while the animals and the people around watched in wonder.

The sparkles surrounded him, letting him shine bright. He spread his wings, smiling wide and unharmed.

“Yes! Woo-hoo!” Harry cheered, lifting his hind legs. The elves and fairies joined, giving claps and 'wah-hoos!'

The fairy queen looked over her cousin, with a lift of her head. “Go, Eobard. You can do nothing here.”

“So you think,” he muttered, turning him and his protege into eagles. “This isn't the last time, you'll see of me.”

With that enraged declaration, he headed towards the horizon.

He swam over to the coast, getting a neigh from the unicorn.

“Ho-ho-ho! That bastard's gotten a taste of his own medicine!” Harry neighed. “The look on his face is priceless! You got him, Cisco!”

He frowned, looking at his wing. “Ya sure? Cause I think he got me.”

“Okay, yes, he did score a few points.”

“What am I gonna do?” He gave a pleading glance to the queen. “Can you please restore me to my human form?”

The fairy queen sighed. “I wish I could. Before you stumbled upon here, few elves managed to escape from Eobard's palace.”

“It was really close, but. . .” Barry paused, turning to face the skunk. “It's all thanks to Iris, that we got out!”

“That's nothing much,” she replied, swishing her tail on one side. “I just told the guard, there's a problem in the kitchen. Which was a trap set by moi.”

“Isn't she magnificent?!” Barry asked, swooning a little.

Cisco blinked, slightly weirded out. He felt bad for Iris, for getting turned into a skunk.

But she was lucky that she found a way for her and others to escape.

“My powers aren't strong enough to break his spell completely,” Queen Nora explained remorsefully. “I was able to turn the elves back in their original forms, except it lasts from sunset to dawn.”

He caught a glimpse of the sky. The sun slowly started going down, the colors shifting from pink to orange.

“And. . . now?” He asked, becoming more desperate. “Please, try! Please! I don't wanna stay a swan, forever!”

The fairy queen moved closer to him, touching his head with her wand.

She cast a spell that twinkled around the crown.

The sun completely faded, the sky now burnt orange. He looked over to the animals, watching them change.

Barry, a mouse and Iris transformed, revealing their human selves.

Uh, this was a surprise. 

Barry's head had a cap with ears and spikes. But he had deep brown eyebrows, along with ivory skin tone. He wore a suit which fitted his porcupine form.

Iris, on the other hand, had medium-shaded brown skin, long black, wavy hair and her outfit consisted of a black and white mini dress, with red flats.

The mouse was a Caucasian guy with hair lighter than Barry's. He had a pale pink leather jacket and pants, black sneakers and mouse ears.

The next people who changed was a deer, cygnet and an arctic fox. The deer was a girl with pale skin, with short black hair and golden highlights. She wore a pink and violet long dress. The cygnet was a boy, surely two years younger than him. He had black hair and light brown skin. He wore a pale blue jacket and pants. The snowy arctic fox was a young woman, with blondish-brown hair, and pale skin. Slightly pale enough to remind him of her animal form.

He examined himself, slightly impatient.

“Work, work!” Harry bent his head down a little, sounding anxious.

The elves, the fairy queen and Harry watched in anticipation. The unicorn's eyes widened.

Cisco could start feeling that vibe of transformation as flickers of light shimmered over his head. It soon reached over the rest of him, and he could sense that he didn't have wings. He shined brightly again, and stretched his hands.

“Elbows. . . fingers. . .” He raised them, seeing them back. He was spinning around and laughed with relief. “Thank you, thank you!”

His joy was cut short when the fairy queen raised her wand. “Now that you're human at this time, you'll need to remember when the sun rises in the next morning...”

He drew out a quick breath, realizing that: “I'll be a swan again.”

She nodded in response, with a tight frown.

“Well, I can't go back to Central City like this!” He pointed out, unsettled. “I have to find a way to break this spell!”

“That's the spirit!” Harry exclaimed.

The mouse started to jump up and down. “We want to thank you from the bottoms of our kidneys!”

“Uh, Ralph,” Iris murmured gently. “It's from the bottom of our hearts.”

“Oh! That's the expression!” Ralph tapped two fingers on the corner of his head.

Cisco pulled a face for a second, and focused on the matter at hand.

“There must be a way in stopping Eobard,” he said, pushing a hair back.

“There is,” the fairy queen replied, “it's written in the book of forest lore. It can be only opened by the one who freed the crystal.”

“Alright, let's go find it!” He rubbed his hands together.

Finally, this got a whole lot easier.

_I think._

“Who will escort Cisco to see the book of forest lore?”

"Not me," Barry replied, swallowing hard.

Most of the elves took a step back.

"I would, but I have to write this story," Iris said, casting her gaze at some distance.

“I will,” Harry said, volunteering. “That place has been told to be scary. Danger? Troll? I'm the right one!”

What?! Trolls?! Danger?! What the hell, was this unicorn thinking?!

Okay, maybe he underestimated on how hard this quest would be.

The fairy queen laid her palm out, casting her wand over it. A leaf popped up, and she handed it to him.

“The book is protected by a cursed troll named Joseph,” she informed pensively. “Use this to unlock the door to the vault.”

He took it from her, then placed it in his shirt's pocket. Hopefully, it wouldn't get lost.

Cisco and Harry began to embark on their task, going past her. Some of the elves waved, with brave smiles. Yup, he was stressing out as his breathing quivered. This people are counting on him. And no one ever placed their trust like that easily.

Oh crap. Being a hero for them completely overwhelmed him.


	4. Chapter 4

The prince sat at the library re-reading one of his favorite classics. His sisters were polishing their dancing skills.

The loud thump near the hallway, startled him. Emerick set the book on the table, turning outside. He was met by a familiar enthusiastic bark. The golden retriever sprang in his direction, and leaped into his arms.

“Whoa, Peony! Slow down,” he said, chuckling. He stroked her fur, calming her down.

She leaned back and panted with her pink tongue rolling out. He ruffled her head. He found his sister on the ground, wiping her forehead.

“What happened?” Emerick asked, then he saw a box. “Hey, you're the best! You're brought my package in!”

Ria coughed, immediately rising from the ground. She nudged the box with her foot.

“Nah, that's just stuff I need for my geography lessons!” She smiled crookedly, showing her telltale of lying.

“Hmm, then let's bring that thing into the library,” he suggested, watching her eyes widen.

Going towards the package, he bent and picked it up from the other end. He lifted it, while his sister proceeded to hold the other.

Peony yapped, trotting into the room. They slowly moved, carrying it carefully.

Hoo boy, was it sure heavy.

Grunting, he pushed the door with his back. Ria breathed raggedly, perspiration breaking from her forehead.

When they reached the chairs, they placed it on the floor.

He propped his hands on his hips, examining the box. Hmm, should he open it now?

Probably, since he was doing nothing and had been waiting for the order the past few days. He grabbed the package opener, and pushed it onto the vertical lines. He pulled it down and it started breaking. It fell apart, and his mouth opened. Ah, that was it! It was a medium-sized cube shaped map that featured the places told to have been fit for an adventure.

Great enough to satisfy his wanderlust.

“Em, this is the thing you ordered?” Ria asked flatly. “Hmm, it sure looks boring. You shouldn't think of what's out there, we've got enough to do here.”

He placed a finger around the water trailing it to the land. “So much unexplored! So much is unknown! And I want to discover them all!”

“Oh my! Look there's danger in every area!” His sister gasped, tapping at the sea creatures. “Dragons, vipers and crocodiles!”

“Ria, are you trying to talk me out of this?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

He sighed, shaking his head. It was fine when his father did it, but his sister? His entire family didn't need to drag themselves into this.

He knew his duty as a prince, but getting married now didn't seem like a good time and he didn't want children. At least not human ones.

His eldest sister wanted to be the one to take the throne, and has shown potential in being an excellent queen.

“Did father put you into this?” He asked, knowing it sounded like him.

“Bro, chill. I'm just doing my royal duties,” she replied. “Look, I want you to have all the adventure in the world that your heart yearns for. It's just that... you know Pops.”

Emerick's face twisted into a grimace. “I know secure the throne with children. But I'm not willing to be that person. Why not as a choice?”

“We'd be... not doing it the way, the world does it.”

“Sis, the idea of ruling a throne not being a choice for the children is complete bullshit. I'm not good at this kingly stuff. You're not good for being queen, either.”

“True.”

“But Prynne's great at that,” he admitted, not feeling ashamed. “She'd make a magnificent queen.”

He held high admiration for his oldest sister who could do anything. From riding the tamest horse to dealing with the most serious of matters. Tristine was good, but she wanted to marry without her children getting the privilege of the throne. She wanted to have a normal life with a husband of her choice. Not stay stuck in this castle. Prynne wanted to be queen and wanted to to have children too. Except she wanted it when she turned thirty-two. She was just a year older than him, and had more experience. And she had a variety of gentleman to choose from.

For Ria. . . she wanted to live single and pursue a career in dancing. She attended the dance academy, when she was a teenager.

As for himself, he wanted to have the freedom without the cost of causing harm to anyone.

Free to travel, improve his music skills and enhance the use of sword-fighting.

“Even truer words have been spoken,” his sister replied, snapping him out of his internal monologue. “I mean she's been amazing with the accountant work. You should have seen her in court with the royal neighboring countries.”

He chuckled, turning his head up.

Ria raised a finger. “But your adventure would take place in a ball, when you find a prince or princess!”

No offence, but he would take someone who would make him laugh.

And no prince or princess made him laugh. To the point his gut and cheeks hurt. To the point he was senseless with silliness.

So, a ball was a pass.

Resting a finger on the water, he slid it down to the land with sparkles.

“Ah, you never know.” He spoke not as a response. “There might be a place filled with wonders and adventures.”

Emerick leaned back, standing direct. He walked over to the open window to gaze at the deep blue night sky.

The moon gleamed against the backdrop, still amazing without the stars as companions.

He sighed deeply. “Maybe there's something amazing to discover. . . just around the corner.”

***

The forest grew darker with each moment. He could still see but it might be too late.

Damn it. He wished that he brought a watch.

Hours back, he expected the forest to be spooky. Instead, it wasn't.

As Cisco and Harry passed along the banks of the lake, he admired each design. From the blooming flowers to the strong trees and the landscape of hills, mountains and so forth.

Which all couldn't possibly be done by human hand. Everything appeared to be natural and untouched.

How would the city react, once they knew this place existed?

They would probably exploit it for their own uses. He was not going to let that happen, and it was much better, if they didn't anyway.

He focused on his mission, noticing that his companion kept quiet.

Even the Enchanted Forest retained its beauty in the moonlight. It reflected across the sapphire lake as the wind cast ripples over it.

“So. . .” Cisco started, clearing his throat. “How exactly scary are trolls around here? Have the people of this land heard of the 'Trolls' movie?”

“Ha! ‘Scary’ doesn't even describe it!” Harry answered, sounding scornful. “Trolls have beady eyes, menacing bodies. Oh, and they eat human flesh!”

“WHAT?!”

“Don't freak out, I'm sure it's just a rumor.”

Cisco shook his head, turning his attention ahead. A golden door stood at their direction with mushrooms at each side of the surface three inches away.

Raising his brows, he cast a glance at Harry who just went passed him.

“Okay, here we are,” the unicorn murmured, staring at the door. “You still got the leaf?”

_As if I would lose it._

He pulled it out from his pocket. When he laid it in his palm, he looked above. The crowned butterfly sign shimmered, floating towards it and touched the structure, shimmering against the design. 

The door swung back widely, giving them access. He kept the leaf in his pocket, once more. Harry moved towards the entrance, while Cisco hesitated. He had already seen too much, and to add a monstrous troll in that list? At this point, he almost regretted following the unicorn.

So, he darted his eyes from the door to the unicorn, not sure on what choice to take.

His companion looked back, giving an encouraging stare.

“Come on!” Harry's voice sounded warm with support. “Hey, you're braver than you think!”

Cisco chuckled nervously. “At least, one of us thinks so.”

He stepped forward to enter, then the doors shut with a bang.

With the lack of light, he couldn't see the area properly. He could walk slowly and try not to barge into anything. He followed Harry, who was leading him to a brighter path and lowered his head, seeing. . . books.

Mountains of books scattered all over the floor, but no one was found. He pushed his hair back from his face, keeping the crown still.

For a moment, when he brushed his fingers on the crystal, he felt... something. Like something pulled him towards it. Except it didn't felt bad… just weird.

The moment they got closer, he took a look around.

Gee, this library sure seemed abandoned. He found a podium at the center, with no one occupying it. There was goblets floating with fire on it. Okay, this guy either did seem a fan of _Harry Potter_ or maybe it was his way of lighting up the place.

He almost didn't notice that the unicorn stopped on his tracks. He placed a foot back, lifting his head.

“Who goes there?” A rough voice asked, nearly making him jump.

Harry put a hind leg forward. “It's me Harrison, together with my friend Cisco.”

_Wait, since when are we friends? Dude, we've met a few hours ago._

“Humph, I don't know you!” The troll snapped, towering a little over the podium.

His size cast shadows over the ground and Cisco swallowed.

“Well...” Harry paused, armed with a fixed stare. “We've dropped by to ask you for the Book of Forest Lore!”

The troll smashed his fists into the surface. “THE BOOK OF FOREST LORE?!”

Yikes. There might have been a mistake.

“We're sent here by the Fairy Queen Nora,” Harry explained.

“She gave us this,” Cisco murmured, getting the leaf out.

The troll grumbled as he made his way down. Cisco opened his mouth in shock, seeing that he wasn't as tall as he expected. The man had deep brown skin with darker eyes and a small goatee. Maybe he used to be. . . taller than this.

Eobard sure did like transforming people, huh?

Harry leaned back, blinking in disbelief. With trembling hands, Cisco handed out the leaf to him. He winced, his fingers shaky but the troll grabbed it fast.

Fast, before he could faint.

The troll brought it to his nose, smelling it. When he finished, he jumped with glee and yelled with joy.

“There's guests!” The troll cheered, dancing around.

Cisco raised his brows. “Wow, you're rather. . .”

“Peculiar for a troll,” Harry said, finishing his sentence.

The troll searched for something around the stack of books. “Nah, it's only an act. To scare off the unwanted people, like thieves and evil wizards.”

Joseph pulled a chair, bringing it towards to him. He sat there, relaxing with a contented sigh.

“If you people tell anybody about this.” The troll gave a slice neck gesture. “Ooh, but make yourselves at home!”

Cisco couldn't help but let an amused smile play on his face. He was rushing from one corner of the room to the other.

He came back with a tray in hand, presenting it to them.

“What would you like?” Joe asked, his eyes on the tray. “Tea? Marshmallows? Cake?”

He offered them the tray, and Cisco grabbed the small vanilla cake.

“Oh please. Don't mind, if I do.” Harry took a bite of the marshmallow, munching it loudly.

The food fell out from his tongue, as his face twisted into disgust.

“I've made those myself!” The troll informed heartily.

Harry shook it from his tongue. “When?”

“So what's goin' on around the forest?” Joe asked, ignoring Harry's question. “Have you heard what happened to Cecile?”

“Retired,” Harry answered, sounding kinda hoarse. “Got any mint?”

“Really? Guess being one of the guardians of the forest never suited her. How about Patty the scribe?”

“Went back to Old Fairies' home.”

“Singh the fifth?”

“Bought himself a big wagon along with a husband, and is now travelling around the forest.”

Joe threw his hands up. “Just like that everyone's gone! Thanks to Eobard!”

“What you used to be?” Cisco asked.

“I was a soldier for the fairy queen,” Joe answered, solemnly. “Before the spell, I was about to go somewhere with my children. Iris and Wally.”

“Iris? You mean she's related to you?”

“Yes, but Eobard trapped her and her brother in his damn castle. I almost could have stopped him, but... he turned me into this.”

He swept a hand down his form.

“Now I'm a troll guarding this library,” Joe added gloomily. “I'm no longer needed, anywhere. When I found the vault, I found a new purpose. It's the only way I could make use of myself.”

The troll slumped onto the floor in defeat.

“We need your help,” Cisco said, getting up. “The fairy queen says there's a legend about the magic crystal. It's written in the book of forest lore.”

He could see that Joe noticed something with curiosity and wonder. He raised a finger pointing at it.

“Is that...?”

Harry nodded. “Uh huh. Sure is.”

“May I see the book?” Cisco requested politely.

The troll jumped up in amazement.

“May you see it? Oh absolutely! Over this way!” He ran over to find it. “My filing system is a state of the art!”

He hoped so. Cisco watched him, grab a book from the nearest table. He held it up.

It was big and brown with a vine art over the front.

“It looks somewhat like this, but more huge!” He informed. “And of course, it has that special lock. I've thought I saw that thing a few moments ago!”

He went to the ladders, picking books from the shelves.

“We can help you.” Cisco moved towards the troll, then Harry followed.

They started checking, not knowing how long it will last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstories are told and they failed to search for THE book.

Books were stacking up on the floor, as the three of them searched for the Book of Forest Lore.

Joe pulled one by one, managing to open each and none were close to the one, they were trying to find. Cisco held two books on his hands and laid a palm on one of the covers. Nope, it didn't have that special lock.

Returning them on the table, he yawned.

Then something bounced with a _boing!_ He did a double take, when he saw Harry's head filled with colorful springs and daisies.

In front of him, a glass with wands rested on the table.

“Hey! I swear, if another of these defective wands zap me again, I'm going to scream.”

At that another flower popped up on his head.

Cisco chuckled. “You're kinda rocking the role 'hippie' look.”

Books crashed down on the ground as the librarian managed to fall on top. He threw one book on the ground.

“Damn it, I'm givin' up!” Joe declared, sounding frustrated. “Where is that book!?”

“We'll find it, Joe,” Cisco said with resolute optimism. “We haven't been taking that long!”

“Are you kidding?” Harry asked, sounding disgruntled. “We've been up searching for it, the whole night!”

“What?” His stomach twisted with horror. “We have?”

He found the sky turning pink near the window. Oh no, the sun was rising! The sparkles from the crystal swirl from the bottom to the top of him, being reflected in the long mirror. He sighed, when it was all over. He shook his head, dismayed.

Another day, but this time as a swan. He didn't think through when they were searching for that book.

He was no expert on knowing the time, by looking at the sky.

But he was still determined. If he wanted to break this spell, he planned on doing whatever it took.

He raised his head. “Where's the next shelf, Joe? We're going to look for it, if it takes all day.”

***

A raven soared to the palace, entering through the shattered glass window. The master stood there in his throne room with his protégé.

Hartley tried to break the shackles on his feet that kept him down. He huffed, still stuck as the prisoner.

“So how are you going to get that crystal?” He asked with a cynical edge in his voice.

“I'm going to rip it from the crown right off his head!” Eobard answered, raising his fist. “Soon I'll get that power, and nothing, not even that boy can stop me!”

“How long I'm I supposed to stay here?”

“Hartley, Hartley,” Eobard said soothingly. “Don't worry, if you finish one more task I ask of you. I'll grant you... your freedom.”

“Which will it be now? Because I'm capable of taking down that young man. If you let me.”

“No, you can't. With the crystal's protection, he's safe. I can't destroy him by my powers. I need to find another way.”

Hartley rubbed his chin. “Your magic can't do it? Just do it the old fashioned way. A gun or a weapon. Something like those hunters in the human world.”

“A hunter?” Eobard sounded fascinated for a moment, then his eyes lit up. “Of course! A human! Rather that boy's a creature of the forest, even that magic crystal can't save him from a human!”

“So, what's the big deal. . .?”

“That's a brilliant plan!” Eobard started laughing, wickedly.

***

“You guys haven't found the book?” The cygnet, Wally asked. “That's a bummer.”

“Nope, tried the whole morning and afternoon. Zippo, nothing,” Cisco answered, covering his beak with a wing as he yawned.

“Well, maybe the book might have been destroyed by the man, himself.” Iris shrugged. “I'm not sure but I feel like that's something he would do.”

“So...” Harry began, clearing his throat. "We've met your father, Joseph."

“Yeah, we know. Eobard turned him into a troll because. . .” Iris paused, taking a breath. “He didn't obey his orders. And he was the first out of all us, to be casted by his spell.”

“Ouch.” Cisco grimaced.

They were walking along the banks of the lake. The sun glowed in the lavender sky, casting shadows across the mountains.

“Yeah, being stuck in that castle for three years was a nightmare,” Wally added. “He couldn't even let us drink or eat, after he managed to banish the fairy queen on his own.”

“And he nearly would have taken control of everything,” Iris said, cutting in. “If it weren't for her.”

Cisco flapped his wings a little. “What you guys used to be? When you were completely human?”

“For me, I wanted to be an engineer in the human world,” Wally answered, a smile in his voice. “I was about to give up my elf self, so that I wouldn't be hunted by humans.”

“Are creatures around here that valuable?”

He hated to remember the time that group of people almost killed Harry. As much as he can be a jerk, he willingly wanted to help him.

And he was trying to be supportive, too.

“Apparently, so,” Iris answered, sounding weary. “Now when I was human, I used to be one of the best writers around. I miss the feel of my fingers on those letters as I write.”

“A writer, huh? What kind of stories?”

“Those of mischievous pixies and wisdom of mother nature.”

She turned to face into the distance, as if she stared at a far-off memory.

“But what are your guys' connection to the fairy queen?”

Iris tilted her head. “Queen Nora? Oh, our father has always taken us to the castle. And every time he does, she's always there.”

“Are there still people you know trapped in the palace?”

“Some.” Wally jumped a little, his webby feet somehow unsteady.

“You think that Eobard's going to kill them?” Cisco asked, not sure if that was bound to get someone hurt.

“He may be evil, but he finds harsher ways to treat people,” Iris answered, solemnly. “And killing them isn't his way of letting others suffer.”

“Yikes.”

“Trust me, that's what happens when you've been blinded by vengeance.” Wally sounded grave.

“Never mind about that sadist,” Iris said, attempting to change the subject. “So Cisco, what you used to do? Before finding that?”

She pointed at his crown, which contained the crystal.

“Oof. You know, my life was pretty boring.” He shrugged with his wings, showing his cringed teeth. “I worked as an assistant for my family's bakery.”

Wally narrowed his eyes. “Boring? You work in a place where they sell food!”

“The job's not bad,” Cisco clarified. “It's just my life lacked the excitement it has now. I mean not that being a swan is fun, but finding this place... now that's an adventure.”

“You had no dreams?” Iris asked, somewhat dazed.

“I do,” he blurted out. “Except I'm not brave enough to chase after them, like my brother.”

He couldn't find the guts to tell them about his dancing.

“You're not an only child?” Both of the siblings spoke simultaneously.

“Yeah, crazy world, right?”

The birds flew across the sky ahead in a V formation. Their shadows were reflected on the water.

“The forest used to be more... alive back then,” Iris murmured with sorrow. “Before Eobard's reign, every creature could feel more care-free. Now it's all a gloomy place. Even with the sun as bright and plants growing, that feeling of life is _gone_.”

She flipped her bushy tail, keeping it close to her.

That confession of emptiness sent a pain to his heart. Sadness filled her warm brown eyes, causing that pain to grow.

And Wally stayed quiet, so morose for someone his age.

If he knew how, he would defeat the dark wizard. So that people who suffered because of him, would be free.

Maybe once that book was found, they could find a way.

“Have you ever wanted to explore the human world, Iris?” Cisco asked.

“Not really,” she answered, keeping strides with him. “There's far better things in here. I mean they have a better way of earning, but the city will never have what the forest does.”

“A home,” Wally said, finishing her sentence.

“Did you two ever try to see your father? I didn't tell him that you manage to escape?”

“I don't think it would do him good,” she answered. “I mean he lost his purpose as a guardian, but to see us... and remember that he failed to protect us from the spell? No, until we return to ourselves, he must not know.”

“Do you understand, Cisco?” Wally asked cautiously.

Cisco stared at them, half-terrified and half-disappointed. “Of course. I mean he's been busy cracking the code to find that book. Hey, do you know how to fly well?”

“I can fly well,” Wally replied, flapping his wings. "You want me to teach you?"

“Yeah. My skills are kinda clumsy.” Cisco expanded one wing. “And besides, if I'm like this every morning and I need to get somewhere, I have to use these.”

Wally walked over the edge of the water. His wings circulated as he started taking off. He still was in their view, just in the air.

He looked over to him. “Keep track and focus when you fly. Don't think of the ground, and be careful. This doesn't get perfect overnight. It might take you days to get used to it.”

“Hey, guys.” Barry popped out from the bush as his porcupine self. “What are everyone up to?”

“Ramon's learning on how to fly properly,” Harry answered, almost monotone.

“Come on, Cisco! You can do it!” Iris cheered, her tail moving back and forth.

Steadying himself, he leaned his head forward and his webbed feet back. He flapped his wings, starting to run across the field. He jumped, raising it upward.

He struggled to flap them, the fear taking control of him. He didn't want to fall and drown, because of this.

Yet he should learn. He was bigger than that fear, bigger than that helplessness.

Cisco slowed his speed, swinging the wings. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He expanded them, going mid-air. He bent over as if laying down. He moved them up and down, gaining the hang of it.

When he glided over, he could feel that he wasn't falling. He was _flying_. His eyes opened at the sight over the water beneath him. Few feet below him. He soared across the sky, going higher. He rotated, until he found himself in the clouds. He only stayed there, with his wings wide. The sun shined directly on him, not feeling hot. It radiated its warmth over him. To him, it felt just. . . right.

He flapped, getting down. He swooped in, and when he reached near the lake, the waves rise. Because of his flying and wings.

Cisco laughed, breathlessly. He never felt so thrilled, his whole life. Like he was heading to something... free.

Flying past the lake, he was heading towards the coast. He went up again, going for a second test run. He glided over the sky, his wings on his sides. He inclined towards one direction, leaning there. He returned to the grass, slowing his movements. His feet touched the ground as he landed.

The fellow animals and the unicorn cheered, with some victory. Aww, that's nice. He never got these kind of reactions from anyone.

What would happen if they saw him... dance?

“Woo, you go, dude!” Barry yelled, his voice filled with excitement. “That was amazing!”

“Thanks,” Cisco replied, shaking his head quickly.

Iris rushed towards him. “I never thought you could pull that off!”

“Me neither.”

“You did great,” Wally remarked with a smile. “With those bigger wings, you did better than I thought.”

“Yeah, thanks. The compliment's a bit too much.”

“There's no need to be shy,” Harry said, getting close. “Your focus is good and the way you went for it, impressed me. I have never seen a swan fly as boldly as you.”

“Or maybe, you guys haven't seen much swans around here?” He suggested, overwhelmed by their praise. “I appreciate that everyone thinks my flying's amazing, but this is the first time. I still have time to. . . improve. First, I need sleep.”

“Of course,” Iris replied, stepping away. “But I'm proud of you!”

Cisco nodded, blinking to stay awake.

Maybe being a swan for a while wouldn't be so bad. He could live like this, until the spell broke.

And one of the perks was flying. The anticipation ran over his veins, and he couldn't keep the excitement for the next one.

He bent down, letting his feet bend as he began drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard tries to recruit someone to take down Cisco. And it doesn't turn out to go well...

A light brown horse leapt over the twigs, galloping across the woods with the mighty speed, taking the rider to places.

The prince was out exploring, today. In the map, there had been something beyond the kingdom's borders. But it also shown in that line, something seemed off. He had never been in this location, and he hoped that he would find something new.

A red eagle flew by, cawing near him. He drew out his bow and arrow, aiming for it. He didn't like to kill for sport, but some birds, like the one above, in the kingdom seemed far too dangerous. And he was not that merciless. His horse kept on going, taking him to the stream. The eagle soared over, heading towards a cascading waterfall.

With curiosity rising, Emerick followed the bird. He made it to some log, which acted as a bridge for the cliff. The eagle moved closer to a boulder with swooshing wings, while a burning light shined from its chest. He urged his horse to take the bridge.

Ahh, so this was the hidden place.

As he got near, the boulder descended, revealing some kind of portal. He rushed towards it, while the bird entered. He managed to get inside, before the seal closed. Damn it, that creature tricked him. Wait. . . his horse started picking up on something. He dismounted from it.

He landed on the ground, then held the reins. He brought them near, as he stepped on the hard ground.

In front of him, a clump of weeping willows were gathered on a wide, green meadow.

Reaching outside, he inhaled. Good Poppins, he never truly seen this place before.

If he went back, he wouldn't tell anyone about it. He would be keeping a sweet secret for himself.

The eagle released a caw, swooping over for a brief moment. Emerick mounted his horse to continue the chase. He had been told several stories as a child, but none was as true as coming face to face with the red eagle with yellow streaks on the wings, and they had been said to be one of the most dangerous ones of all.

His horse neighed, taking him to new heights.

***

Harrison paced around the grass banks of the lake, while his friend slept afloat on the pond.

“Where could that book be?” Caitlin asked, flipping her snowy tail.

“Beats me. Eobard most have stolen it a long time ago,” Iris answered, sighing.

The unicorn shook his head.

“We've looked all day and all night,” Harry murmured, bowing his head. “And even then we couldn't find it! Ah, I'll be damned, if what you said is true.”

“Relax, it's not like the forest is getting destroyed by tomorrow,” Ralph said, sounding cheerful. “Maybe there's other ways to get rid of him.”

“Ralph, Cisco is our only chance,” Barry pointed out with anxiousness. “And without that book, he might not be able to defeat Eobard!”

“Dude, relax,” Wally replied, raising his little wings. “Maybe dad forgot where he kept it. And besides, Cisco seems stressed about the whole thing. He deserves a break.”

“Wally's right.” Linda inclined her head to him. “I say we let Cisco have some time to adjust to his new life.”

“But he didn't want this life,” Iris rebuked, profusely. “He didn't want to be turned into a swan by Eobard. And maybe that crystal might have something that the book hasn't written down.”

Ralph placed a tiny finger near his mouth. “Shh! He's still out like a light.”

Harry glanced at the young man, who rested his head on his chest as he slept.

Last night had been hard for him. When they returned to the vault, they resumed their search.

Spending another night, checking from shelf to shelf.

Before Cisco turned back into a swan, they failed to retrieve the Book of Forest Lore.

He swore that he almost broke down, before he just played it off. His family must be missing him, dearly.

Damn it, why did the crystal picked him? He didn't think someone like him would ever want this. The sun in the pale pink horizon sparkled. It seemed to be going down, making away for the moon. Soon everyone will get back in their human forms.

To his chagrin, that bastard flew over to Cisco, and splashed water on him. That woke him up, as he flapped his wings, completely startled.

The other animals started to retreat, and it wasn't until he had to leave too. The swan rose from the lake, heading above the sky.

***

Aw, come on! Why birdbrain did scared him out of his sleep?

He had a nice dream, akin to escaping from the situation he was in.

Now he had to get away from him. Did he forget that uh. . . he could do him no harm? Because he had the magic crystal? Within each hour, he could sense something growing strong between him and the crystal. He couldn't figure out yet. If that book held the answers, he would.

And it would be really handy right now, since Eobard was catching in on him. The eagle shouted as he followed him. Uh oh, that meant to be the other way around...

But there wasn't any point in dwelling in about this.

***

Finally, he had that boy within his grasp. Once that hunter took his shot, this nonsense will be over.

Hero of the Enchanted who? So long, Cisco!

Eobard laughed inwardly, watching the man standing by the edge of the grass. He pulled his arrow back, as he aimed for him.

He moved near the swan, trying to let him 'accidentally shoot it' instead. Except the swan kept on ducking, avoiding the arrow. Argh, the hunter stepped back in confusion. He focused on him as the target, rather than the boy. The boy managed to force his wings to fly faster, and he slipped away from his sight.

Damn it! When he darted a look to the hunter again, he kept his weapon down. His eyes seemed intent and focused deeply on the swan!

_Turns out your plan wasn't so brilliant, Hartley!_

“Very. . . beautiful,” the young man murmured with awe, enough for him to even hear that.

He watched the boy, training his eyes on him. The sun lowered, slowly disappearing from the horizon. He soared over to the coast, and his form changed back into his regular self.

When he finished, he looked back. He shook his head, then the young man approached him.

“Hi there,” the young man said, waving with a hand.

Cisco jumped in alarm. “Jeez, please don't sneak up on me!”

“I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

The swan dusted himself, and looked at the man again. Recognition dawned upon him, and he bowed.

“No, your highness. It's my fault, I shouldn't have been acting like a dick. I've been having a long day.”

Wait. That was the prince?! He lured a damn prince, who he couldn't do his one job!?

He will pay for it.

“Wait, you. . . know me?” The prince asked, his onyx eyes going wide with surprise. “We've met before?”

“No, I. . .” Cisco's face flushed at that somehow flattering suggestion. “I used to live in Central City, until. . .”

“Until what?”

“This happened.” He pointed at the crystal. “And it's a _long_ story.”

"Humans are such fools!" Eobard shouted, done with their insanity. He began going in their direction.

***

The minions of Eobard perched over the grass, exchanging squawks of stories. They laughed together, over their antics.

Iris and Barry hidden behind the bushes, seeing them marking over the grass. They seemed so unaware of them, not knowing that they were being spied at.

“You're thinking what I'm thinking?” Iris asked, nudging her childhood friend's shoulder.

“An opportunity?” Barry replied, rubbing his hands together.

“Exactly,” she murmured, glancing over to the crows. “And I need to pull it off, with just the right help of a few pals.”

***

“And at this point, I'm supposed to find a way to break this spell,” Cisco said, finishing his long winded explanation.

“You never went back to the city for help?” The prince asked, sounding disturbed. “I'm sure that there might be that occult detective who could have provided an aid of some sort.”

“No, I couldn't. Without the risk of getting shot.”

“Well, well, well,” a familiar sinister voice intoned, and the two of them stepped back. “I see my cousin has some powers left. One arrow from a human, that's all it would've taken.”

Emerick's eyes burned as he stared at him, aghast. “You wanted me to shoot him!”

“That's rather my mistake,” Eobard replied, taking a step. “I thought you were some hunter, but no. You were the prince, and you failed to get rid of this fool. Now you're useless!”

The wizard started summoning the powers of his ring. He threw a fist in their direction.

“NO!”

Cisco jumped in front of the prince, trying to defend him from Eobard.

The crystal emitted out a bright shield, reflecting the spell. He pushed his head forward as Eobard cast his beam closer.

It stopped, then the older man scoffed in frustration.

“You can save him.” Eobard raised his hands. “Hand me that crystal, and I will leave him alone.”

Cisco shook his head, declining his ‘offer’. Did he believe him to be that dumb to fall for that? He would never give it! The prince threw a bow at him, but it got pulverized into bits. The wizard laughed with mockery, before giving a death stare.

“You obviously have no idea with whom you're dealing with. . .” Eobard lit his ring again, while crows cried in distress from the distance.

He ignored, but their shouts got noisier by the second. He sighed in defeat getting away from them, going into full bird mode.

The prince exchanged a weirded-out glance. Cisco responded by pulling a face and a shrug.

***

The crows screamed in agony while the skunks sprayed them with their nasty scent.

By now, their master would be shrieking into the heavens when he found them.

“Reek them up, fellas!” Iris ordered with a chuckle. “Give them all the hell, they deserve!”

“I sure hope Damien doesn't recognize us,” Barry murmured, sounding cheeky. “He was the worst of the bunch.”

Those birds kept on shrieking, and Eobard landed on the ground. The two friends gasp, then the skunks ran off.

They bent down, trying to hide from him.

_Please, don't find us._

“You buffoons!” The wizard shouted, sounding disgusted. “Why did you not take off, before you got stinky? And… oh…”

Eobard scrunched his nose, and pinched it. He nearly choked, while transforming into his eagle self.

“You people need a long, long bath,” he muttered, starting to fly. “With vinegar and lots of tomato juice!”

The Hench-crows followed their master, catching up to him.

***

Cisco released a breath of relief. “Whew, he's gone. That was close.”

The prince stood seven inches taller than him, and looked cuter than expected. Some of his classmates in collage snagged invitations for his balls, and when they showed off pics, he found the angle on the prince rather unflattering.

“Thank you. You saved me,” Prince Emerick said, in that deep, sweet sounding voice.

He looked at him with those brown eyes sparkling with gratitude.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Cisco replied, chuckling and slightly flustered. “As long as I have the crystal, I'm protected. I wasn't in much danger.”

“Really? You were kinda bad-ass when you rescued me, back there.”

Emerick held a twinkle of amusement in his eye and laughed with the same emotion. Cisco found it hard to believe that he made him do _that_.

To a member of a royal family. Wow, that really made his day.

“I’m glad that you're alright,” he murmured, brushing his hair behind him.

The horse whinnied, shaking its head. The prince leaned forward, turning his head around their surroundings.

“What is this place?”

“To be honest, I haven't seen the whole forest,” Cisco confessed, sheepishly. “However, I could show you swan lake.”

Emerick nodded, giving a charming, bright smile. It nearly stunned him, that he took a step back.

Cisco gave a smile in return, and walked closer to him, leading him to the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves, the chosen one and the prince celebrate in the night, enjoying the spell until morning breaks loose.

The deep blue night sky glimmered with the full moon, front and center. Stars gathered at the edges of the sky, in different sorts of shapes and sizes. The two of them had explored several parts of the forest as they were getting to swan lake.

Swan lake. He didn't mean to come up with a name for his crib, but... it sounded just right.

Since he was living there for awhile. And that might last for a year. Or maybe until. . . He brushed the thought away, turning to look at his companion. Some kind of look lit up the prince’s whole face.

Maybe the sky did it, or the scenery but whatever it could be. . . it amplified the beauty of his handsome and fine features. Or maybe he was getting carried away a bit, by being around him. After all, he never met any prince before, and certainly not one as polite and charming like Emerick.

They were on the spot, just closer to the lake. With the huge trees standing over the land.

Cisco found flowers on a log, and leaned forward to smell them. Pale blue sparkles burst out of it, floating in the breeze in another path. He beckoned the prince, with the horse in tow. Emerick followed his footsteps, lightly tugging the reins of his horse.

Meanwhile in the lake, the elves and the unicorn were fixing the place for a surprise in store for him. The sparkles passed by the candles, lighting them up. They flew over to Harrison, who passed by. Some of the elves danced near the banks of the river, while the others prepared. Barry placed the basket of fruits down in the mushroom table, after he cleaned the empty surface. Iris arranged the plates and spoons, setting them beside the food. Caitlin and Linda twirled across the land, while Ralph adjusted the chairs. Wally placed a bunch of pink peonies in a bouquet, gently placing them around it.

Those sparkles got in the spaces between, and he hoped that they didn't planned on anything sneaky.

Cisco and Emerick got to the stepping stones, crossing it together. With the former ahead, and the latter behind.

The prince's horse started to lay down and fall asleep. The two of them advanced, and he knew that the horse will be alright, and hey, they were celebrating another round of victory. They should feel free for one night.

They reached to the lake, just in time for him to see what the gang did. And… whoa, they sure decorated it into something dazzling.

Food occupied the mushroom shaped table with pastel blue candles that matched the color scheme.

The elves and Harry began going up to him, and Wally greeted him, first. He spun around, giving him a bouquet of peonies. Cisco took it with a grateful smile.

Cisco brought it closer and smelt it, liking the fresh scent. A flurry of those sparkles popped out, and shimmered around his outfit.

The blue shirt transformed into a more satin ultra-pink one, along with the black pants and sneakers turning into the same shade.

He chuckled, bringing his wavy hair forward. He stared at the new outfit, really impressed with the pastel colors.

The prince admired him, just as impressed. Barry, Iris and Caitlin clasped their hands together with fawning smiles. They went to their table, taking their seats. Cisco grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it.

Emerick nearly got the banana, but Harry came unto their table and he shrank back in horror.

He laughed, after seeing that a unicorn stood in front of them.

Cisco raised his brows, as Harry made a funny face and flopped his ears. He finished his apple, while the prince began eating the banana.

When he finished, he gave a hand. Wait, was he asking him to dance with him?

He could see the light of anticipation burning in his eyes, and he gazed with a jittery feeling down on his chest.

Uh, was he. . .?

Nah, forget about it. He wasn't going to ruin a night full of fun and magic and for a moment, Cisco felt that he was falling under the forest's spell— and that of the prince.

Taking his hand in his, he accepted his offer. They stood up from their seats, going to the field. Facing the waterfall, the prince slipped a hand around his waist. He could dance, no one would watch. He noticed that everyone left, probably leaving him to be alone with him.

How considerate. They moved with their feet, taking few steps forward. Emerick's other hand reached out for his, as he was twirling him.

He held Cisco's waist, turning him around. Cisco lifted an arm, going towards his wrist. Releasing their hold on each other, the prince took a huge step by leaping. He raised his left arm, while the right fell over to his side. His leg moved high in the air, as he jumped. He went to the bushes, before taking the same leap to go to him.

Emerick repeated his step three times, going towards him.

With Cisco's arms in the air, he spun to his back. He moved beside with a dainty step, facing the prince. He danced behind him, taking another quick spin. He stood, swaying his hands from side to side. He dropped them, once his partner went forward for his hand again. Cisco grabbed it, following Emerick's lead.

Emerick took him for another spin. He looked back, taking his hand once more. He led him in front of the lake, getting in front to face him. He gently reached out for both of Cisco's hands, taking them in his. The prince slowly brought him closer, enough for a... hug.

Cisco almost gasped at that, but he focused on gazing at him. Emerick only gazed back with kind, sincere eyes.

And Cisco Ramon never had once recieved a look like _this_ , from anyone.

Not even from his previous crushes.

_I won't forget about this enchanting night. I won't forget about you._

They both took a step back and front. They danced to and fro, eventually keeping both hands at their hands, leaning close to each other.

***

The time passed by, the morning sun would be up soon. The two of them were strolling by the lake that rippled against the breeze. The prince cleared his throat, facing him. “I had fun last night, Cisco. Did you?”

“Same. I enjoyed it too,” he replied, chuckling breathlessly.

“In two weeks’ time,” Em began, getting ahold of his hand. “There's a ball to be thrown in the castle. Will you be there?”

When he took a glance at the horizon, his chest tightened with panic.

_It's almost dawn!_

“I dunno,” he replied, with a light shrug as he fought hard not to freak out.

“Go with me, you'll be safe in my castle,” Emerick said, sounding serious and concerned. “You can bring your family, please.”

“Dude, chill,” Cisco said, dropping the hand. “I can protect myself. Don't worry about me.”

When he turned his head in another direction, most of his new friends perched and plopped down in the boulders. A deep frown marked their faces, as they might be hearing their conversation. It wasn’t his fault that he and the prince were having a discussion about it.

Cisco’s heart plummeted down, when he darted another glance at them.

_You can bring your family, please._

He couldn’t leave them, here. With no hope, just because a prince asked him to. They would lose all hope if he dumped them to go to a castle. He did wanted to go and see his family. But leaving this new one would be unbearable.

He couldn't do this to them.

“Emerick, I can't. . .” Cisco drew a deep breath. “I don't get why, but somehow I'm connected to this magic crystal. I need to stay here and help them. I’m gonna break this spell.”

“I'm not willing to let Eobard get away with this!” The prince declared. “I'll bring an army here!”

Cisco shook his head. “Are you insane? That sorcerer is too strong to take down. You can't let you and your soldiers get the same punishment like we got."”

He swept a hand to him and to his friends. Emerick only sighed, lowering his head.

“Hey,” he murmured gently. “You have to go home. I can't stand it if Eobard gets at you to hurt me!”

“But I want. . . to help you, Cisco.”

“And you can. Find my family, tell them that I'm alright and I'll be home soon. They must be sick, worrying about me.”

“That will be done. For you,” Emerick whispered, taking a step back. “I trust that you'll be safe.”

“Thank you.” Cisco grabbed his hand to shake it.

Emerick held it up, setting his lips on it briefly. He kissed the wrist, before giving it back.

“I'll be back here, next week,” the prince informed. “Is there a way that you'll be aware that I'm here? I'll try to stay low, so that Eobard doesn't know. I want to spend time with you again.”

“Hmm.” He rubbed his chin. “I'll ask Harry to check. What time do you plan on being here?”

“At the night? Is that alright?”

Cisco nodded, just as a corner of his lips quirked up.

“Sure. And I'll be there the ball. Do I need an invitation or something? 'Cause I can't let the guards catch me, if I go there without any legit invite.”

Emerick laughed, shaking his head. “You don't need one. Just go in the balcony, I'll be meeting you there.”

“In the night?”

“Probably, but the ball starts at the evening. I don't want you to miss it.”

The sun started going up, and Cisco froze. His human-form vanished before the prince's eyes, those familiar sparkles fluttered around him and he switched him back into a swan again.

He fell on the ground with a heavy sigh.

“I wouldn't miss it,” he said, thinking that response might be a little too late.

“Well, I should be going to my horse.” The prince pivoted on his foot. “Hopefully, I will be able to see you next week. Until then, take care.”

Cisco waved and gave a small smile, while he hopped into the lake. He glided across it, watching the prince leave.

Once he was gone from sight, the animals and Harry were coming up to him.

“He's really cute,” Iris murmured, getting close. “And that's a bonus on how he is the prince! Last night was enchanting! No pun intended.”

“Yeah, it was,” Cisco replied, his mind slightly hazy with the memory.

After their dance, they talked about how they took lessons on it. They talked about their school experiences and family. They didn't go beyond anything far more personal. Maybe they might talk about that, next week. Oh, he hoped that he will be here.

He really liked him, but it was only a day. He didn't know the prince that well, just 'cause he saved his life, and just because he was a prince, didn't mean that he had the right to put his paws all over him.

Sure, he enjoyed being around him and liked how nice he was, but... he didn't know him well.

If his heart planned on doing something stupid, he'd have a word with it.

He returned to the coast, waddling towards the unicorn. He shook his head, the water dripping from it.

“Harry, can you do me a favor?” Cisco requested, facing him.

“Sure, what it is?”

“Next week, the prince will be back. So I need you to check in the night, if he's there. Since he can't access the entrance... can you open for him?”

“It's already far too dangerous, Ramon,” the unicorn said, sounding stern. “What if Eobard sees him again? I don't like to think on what would happen to him.”

“He's planning on staying low!” He exclaimed, hoping that would be true. “I'm sure he will be back here, one last time. And after that, he won't bother.”

The unicorn didn't reply, just standing for several moments. He let out an exhale and nodded.

“Alright, I'll see,” Harry replied, sounding unusually warm. “But does he have a way out?”

“Oh crap! I forgot about that!”

“Don't worry, I’ll go check on him, now.”

Cisco beamed at him. “Thanks. This means a lot to me.”

“I know it does,” Harry said, before neighing and running off.

***

The usual array of traffic crowded the outskirts and inside of the city. He dashed through the sidewalk on horseback. He tugged the reins upon reaching the bakery. Dismounting, he began going to the door but a 'closed' sign stopped him. He scratched his head, confused if he made it to the right place.

“They're not there, Your Highness.” An old lady sat in the bench near it. “They're off searching for the youngest son.”

Cisco. They were looking for him, and they didn't know where he was.

“Do you know when did they left?” Emerick asked, crossing his arms.

“Just about yesterday.”

“Do you have an idea on when they'll return?”

The old lady tilted her head. “Since the lad is missing, I say about a month or so.”

“Are you a frequent costumer?”

“Yes. I always buy the freshest sugar cookies. They're the best!”

She chuckled, as she was knitting a sweater.

“If the baker returns,” he said, going to his horse. “Can you please inform me? And tell her, to come and see me as soon as possible?”

“Of course!” The old woman stood up and bowed. “I'll be at your service!”

“Thank you.” He bowed in return, mounting up on his horse.

He instructed his horse to gallop, and it cantered again. There were separate roads for horses and vehicles, so it was safe to cross the street.

Within several minutes, he got back to the castle. The guards unlocked the iron gates, letting him inside.

Last night had been wonderful, beyond imagining. He didn't expect the place to stay true to its name. And he admired the sight and beauty of it. He even dared to say that, he loved it. He never thought that a land could be that beautiful with serenity and enchantment. He lost a night's sleep, but he didn't care. And if he was being honest, he liked. . . Cisco. Who, he once mistaken as a swan.

Not to the point, he might fall madly in love with him. They knew each other at such a short time. He found it unrealistic if they both did. Still he liked him, because of how charming and brave he had been.

When he would see him again, he hoped that he'd know much more about him.

He took the horse to the royal stables, keeping it in the stall. He went down, and immediately he found his mother heading to him.

“My son, where have you been last night?” She asked, sounding worried. “You weren't in the castle in the early morning! Were you romping in the woods again?”

“No, I…” He paused, searching for an explanation. “I had taken Kayden out for an exercising ride. And I wasn't aware of the passage of the time. I'm sorry, mother, it won't happen again.”

His mother chuckled, and sighed. “Oh my, boy. You really do have that sense of adventure. Only if your father could see it. Maybe he'd let you off the hook.”

He, somewhat, paused on the last few words.

“It's a phrase, you rarely use.”

“I know, I just adore learning about people these days.”

She let out a snort of a laugh.

“Mother, is there. . . a nice store for shopping?” He asked, wanting to bring something nice for his new friend.

“Hmm, there is many!” The queen grinned, using that signature doting look. “For clothes, books, creativity?”

“All!” He answered with a whoop.

“When do you want to go?”

“At the evening. I want to upgrade my room. Ya know, it's in need of a fresh style!”

“I'll see to it,” the queen murmured, giving a peck on his cheek. “In case you're curious, your dog Peony, is at it again.”

Emerick widened his eyes. “What she do this time?”

“She brought strays over to your sister's dancing lessons,” she informed, trying to stifle a laugh. “And Mr. Penson screamed of how they were howling at his chicken colored suit!”

The prince laughed rambunctiously, completely amused by his dog's antics.

“Where is she?”

“Probably at the library. And if you do go there, pass by the kitchen for breakfast.”

She walked outside, letting him be alone.

Now that she mentioned that, his stomach growled. He only eaten a banana, after he got spooked by that lavender unicorn.

He might need to ask his new friend on how they were real. He wanted to faint, when he saw it before his own eyes, and he would like to learn more about the people who lived there.

How could that sorcerer be such a tyrant? Turning innocent people into animals for what?

Getting in the way of his scheme? He hoped that everyone was alright. He didn't want to go there, and find them all gone.

Maybe now would be a right time to call that man. The one who could aid him in magic and he knew that person well.

Moving to the door, he exited the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has some doubts, which he doesn't know how to clear out. After seeing some things, his courage has been put on the line, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, expect some angst, Nora Allen having a personality, and the group chatting. Sorry for late update.

The sun lit up the orchard trees of the land, where Iris slept on. She kept herself shaded from the beams.

The rest of the elves had different sleeping quarters. Barry slept near the bushes, managing to no get hurt, laying on his spiky back. Ralph was on top of a mushroom, snoring lightly. Wally had passed out on the grass, while Caitlin and Linda shared a space underneath the oak tree.

Cisco paced around the field, just awake from his nap. They allowed him to stay with them, while they had their rest.

Where did Eobard lived? He needed to know soon, because he had to plan.

With the knowledge of the structure of the castle, to know which way to break in, without alarming him. Then again it might be guarded by his minions, no doubt.

He also wanted to take a break from all this stress. What were his family thinking now? It had been four days since his disappearance and they surely had to be worrying.

Maybe they placed a ‘missing’ posters all around town. Maybe the CCPD were on the lookout for him.

He missed his apartment and smelling the fresh bread in the bakery.

But when he took a look at the people around him, he couldn't feel much regret. Maybe when they woke up, he could hang out with them.

With a quiet sigh, Cisco flapped his wings and ran across the field. He leapt, starting to ascend towards the lavender horizon.

He leaned left, brushing some of his feathers on the water below. He lifted his flight, going higher to the breeze that brought a warmth on his face. His eyes fluttered shut, as he stayed in the air, enjoying the moment.

His mind wandered off from any thought, even just momentarily. When the wind howled, he opened his eyes once more. He looked over the lake and the land. They look small from here.

With a neigh heard nearby, he headed towards that direction. He found Harry staring at the fore, as if lost in his world.

“Hey there,” he said, greeting from above. “How's your sleep?”

He made it to the grass, flapping his wings one last time.

“It was alright,” the unicorn replied, raising his leg a little.

“Do you know where Eobard's lair is?” He asked, going near.

“Why do you ask?”

Cisco parted his beak for a second, then snapped it shut. “I need to know on how to break in, if I ever face him off.”

“You don't need violence in order to defeat him,” Harry said solemnly. “We will find a way. That book can't be destroyed. It has to be somewhere.”

“I wasn't going to resort to slapping his face with my wings.” Cisco chuckled nervously, rather startled by that assumption. “I mean face him off. . . you know let him attack me, while the crystal does its job of protecting me.”

Harry scoffed. “I know that it belongs to you, but you need to be careful. I will show you where it is, but we will not go there.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, since you might be going there someday.”

Hopping a little, Cisco’s wings shook. The unicorn inclined his horn ahead, and he started to follow.

They passed by the trees, then their surroundings grew darker. As if whatever lit the forest vanished, when they crossed the road.

Plenty of thick twigs enclosed them, as if in the process of placing them in a trap. The plants in here looked black, giving them that lifeless appearance. He bent his head, not liking how eerie the way got. The cawing of ravens and crows turned louder with each step.

The tracks stopped, when Harry only stood. He moved to hide behind him. There was a wooden bridge ahead, which led to a wooden building with the upside down cone roofs. Some parts of the building look disjointed with the pointy edges.

Some glass of the windows were broken, probably by the sidekicks.

The steel chimneys had a zig-zag line, and now he had zero clue of entering in that fortress.

“It's impenetrable,” Cisco whispered, stricken.

“It may be the case,” Harry replied, stepping back. “But there will be a way somehow. Come on, let's go back.”

He nodded, not wanting to look behind any longer. That will give him the shudders and creeps for weeks.

They exited the place, returning to the more. . . familiar and remains of the dynamic forest.

Is that what would happen, if he took complete control? He couldn't stand to think of the Enchanted Forest being torn apart and be like that castle.

He waddled, rushing over to the lake. He placed a foot, hoping that the temperature could comfort him.

He shivered, snatching it back.

A variety of birds passed by in the sky, without a care in the world. They were together in that V line with all members.

He sat on the grass, watching them. The way they flew was much better than his own. Then again, they were born as birds while he was a human.

Flashes of a parrot played in his head. The bird in school that would often spoke like a stoner.

When he saw how it flew for the first time, he had been amazed. He admired the creature's movements about their light and smooth flight.

He wanted to try to model after it, but. . . his wings. They were different from a parrot, and being a swan shouldn't be hard. But he liked the recent progressed he made in terms of flight. He was so glad, that he did not crave for worms.

Then again. . . not all birds eat it, right?

“Ah, there you are,” a gracious voice said, and he looked behind seeing. . .

Oh, the fairy queen!

“It's good to see you, Your Highness.” He stood up, facing her. “How you've been? Lookin' great, fantastic like always.”

Cisco tried to pinch his index to his thumb, only to remember that they were. . . feathery.

Queen Nora only chuckled warmly. “I'm doing well, thank you. I see you've been getting to acquaint yourself with the elves and Harry.”

“Yeah, it's been pretty fun to know about Iris and Wally,” he admitted. “Yet I still don't know the others, and a part of me feels that... we're a family. Even though I don't know the rest well.”

“Once they awaken from their slumber, you could take your chance.”

Hmm, that sounded like a good idea.

“Sure,” he murmured, nearly turning away.

“Are you confident that you can defeat my cousin?” She asked, gazing at him as if she believed that there was an answer on his face.

Cisco blinked, casting his eyes downward.

_Am I? I dunno. The more I see of how powerful he is, I'm not so sure anymore._

“Maaaybe,” he answered, his voice high. “With the powers if this crystal, I certainly can, right?”

“I sense that's a lie,” the fairy queen said, wagging her wand a bit. “Be honest, Cisco. The fate of the Enchanted Forest depends on you.”

He gulpped, realizing that might not have been the wisest thing.

He had been pulling a bravado in that stage play once. He wouldn’t repeating that mistake again.

Count on his false confidence and suffer the consequences? Nuh uh.

How could he, without letting them down? He wanted to believe so, but...

“I think no,” he answered seriously. “Yesterday when I saw him destroy an arrow, I began knowing the extent of his powers. He could finish anyone with that ring, and if it weren't for the crystal, I'd be doomed. I have no idea on what to do anymore.”

The fairy queen didn't reply immediately, regarding their surroundings with a thoughtful expression and lasted for minutes.

“I suppose that you witnessed the strength of his dark power? Hmm, I also had a similar feeling. When I was overwhelmed, I attempted leave the forest because of my own cowardice.”

She spoke with a solemn tone, and he widened his eyes in shock.

He gaped a little. “You tried to leave? And you were scared?”

“Trust me. I know all the horrors Eobard can commit with his powers,” the fairy queen said with a low voice. “But seeing how courageous my court was. . . how they persist in protecting the remaining unconquered parts of the forest, I've decided to stay.”

“Did you ever step foot in his castle?”

She shook her head. “I wouldn't give it a try. Since it is secured from my powers. I know that you are doubting now, however you need to know whatever my cousin can do, he can never win.”

“But he's too strong. Without that book, what am I supposed to do?” Cisco asked, his mind starting to spin around.

“Perhaps, you can try to relax. We're not that close to losing, nor is Eobard with winning,” she replied, bending down. “Besides, maybe he's busy making a plan or two. Which might never be successful.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, starting to lie down. “So what can you tell me about Joe? Aside from being a cursed troll and ex-soldier.”

“Joseph is one of the guardians of the forest,” the fairy queen began, clearing her throat. “Along with Singh the fifth, Cecile and Eddie. They were the one of the few people not to get affected by Eobard's magic. Eddie is a prisoner at the fortress, and whatever happened to him, didn't seem good.”

“Are Cecile and Singh, like still actually alive? Because Harry told Joe that Cecile retired and Singh is travelling the world.”

“Yes, he is correct. They left the forest on their own terms. Neither of them ever visited, since Eobard had taken over. Sometimes, I miss them.”

“Am I the only human to be in here?”

“Well. . . yes. There hasn't been one before you. I suppose it is due to the secret lock at the waterfall.”

“Are you going to ever reveal the whereabouts of the forest?”

“Learning how some humans are rather destructive, it's best if the Enchanted Forest remained a secret,” Queen Nora answered, clasping her hands together. “You must miss your family.”

He darted a glance at the sun. “Yeah, I am. I feel like I've upset them and that they think I ran away. I just wanted Harry to escape without getting in danger.”

“He can be a bit too. . . stubborn about going to the human world,” she remarked, wryly. “However he's quite capable of handling himself. Except when it comes to ropes.”

He laughed, rolling over the grass.

Someone ran across with their feet clopping. He looked up, seeing Linda the deer.

“Good morning, your Majesty!” She crossed a leg over the other, bending down.

“Good morning, Linda. I see you've awakened from your slumber?”

The deer nodded, going to her.

“Hi, Cisco,” she said with a smile. “How's flying now? You're doing better?”

“Totally." He rose from the grass. "Hey, I was wondering. . . what you used to be when you were. . . human?”

“I was a librarian, the one in charge of the castle's library,” she answered, lightly and quickly. “Yes, I worked before turning into a deer. And you?”

“Baker's assistant. I worked in the family biz, so that I can support myself before I get into a real job.”

“Ooh, really? What sort of job, you're lookin' for?”

“An engineer.”

 _Or a ballet dancer,_ he wanted to tell.

“Nice! People in your land need to have a degree of something to work, right?”

“Not really,” he replied, raising a brow. “When it happens to be about specific careers, you need one. Otherwise, it all depends on your resume.”

“Interesting,” Linda murmured. “Are you an only kid?”

“No, I have a brother.”

“Are you two on good terms?”

He scoffed. “Please, girl, Dante and I get along excellently. There's no strain between us. Sometimes, I wish I could be daring like him.”

“I guess so. I'm an only child, and I often wonder how it is to have a sibling.”

“Aren't Iris and Wally siblings? You certainly must have seen how their relationship is.”

“Uh, I do. I've seen how their bond is, it's truly wonderful.”

“I suppose I'll rest,” the fairy queen said, floating. “Take care, everyone. I'll see a short time later.”

“Farewell, your majesty.” Linda bowed.

“Yeah, take care too.” Cisco gave the same bow, then properly stood up. “So, are you close to any of the elves?”

“With few of them,” she answered, her voice somewhat hazy. “Barry and Iris. The rest of them are acquaintances.”

“Hey, guys!” Ralph squeaked, jumping. “Thought I'd never see you two having a chit-chat!”

“It's nice to see you too,” Cisco said, politely.

“I couldn't help but notice that you're discussing about something,” the mouse said, climbing on the plant.

“We're talking about personal matters,” Linda replied. “Say Dibny, you used to be a scribe, right?”

Ralph had a gleam in his tiny face. “Yes! Along with Patty, Ronnie, and Dominic.”

“Who are the last two?” He asked,

“Oh, Ronnie is one of the prisoners in Eo's chambers, while Dominic managed to escape into the human world.”

Cisco slightly frowned.

“How many people are imprisoned?”

“Uh, fifteen,” the mouse answered, all the humor gone. “They are mainly the staff who catered for the fairy queen. Some are wizards, professors and artists.”

“If the fairy queen still had her complete powers,” Linda said, in a faraway voice, “we would be ourselves again. The forest would be free from suffering. Ah, I miss being around those books!”

“I thought you missed admiring Miss West writing in those pages,” Ralph teased.

The deer glared at him, nearly smacking him off the plant. “I like her, but _not_ in the way you think.”

The way she got offended told him, otherwise.

“Sure,” the mouse squeaked.

Linda scoffed, hiding her face by keeping her head down.

The artic fox raced in their direction. She lifted her chin, as she jumped down from the hill.

“Good morning, everyone,” Caitlin murmured, moving with a steady pace.

“Morning to you too, Snow.” Ralph raised a hand to wave.

“I'd appreciate it, if you stopped using that pun," Caitlin requested, sounding unamused, her eyes completely silted. “What all of you are doing? We need to pick food for breakfast, while the others have yet to risen.”

Linda furrowed her brows for a moment, grunting shortly. “We were getting to know one another. You know, talking about our life before the spell.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Do you guys have last names?” Cisco asked. “Because I thought the human world only does that.”

“Most citizens of the Enchanted Forest does,” Caitlin answered coolly. “I'm sure that you've already heard mine.”

“And mine,” Ralph added.

“I used to go by Linda Park," the deer revealed, lying down on the grass. "I'm part human, thanks to my dad."

“I'm full elf,” Ralph revealed, wiggling his ears. “Born and raised in the forest with my family.”

“I'm an elf who worked as a doctor for the land,” Caitlin stated, slightly hesitant. “I would have completed all the courses, if it weren't for the spell. And the lack of people who could teach me.”

He took a look at her, seeing those eyes reflect with. . . wistfulness.

Linda had her head bowed in shame, and Ralph had this light- unless, he used it to hide some regrets.

If he would be a swan for the rest of his life, would Cisco handle it?

No, he couldn't. This prevented him of having complete safety, seeing his family and being able to be a human fully. These people lost chances on living a completely, stable life because of this spell. Now he became more determined to break not only his, but for them too.

If only he knew how. . .

“It's sorta nice to see all of you up in the morning.” Barry yawned, shaking his tail. “I see we're out to gather food for breakfast. There's this spot where fresh pears are growing.”

Ralph ran towards a direction. “We should check it out!”

“Wait! We can't go without Iris,” Linda said almost pleadingly. “She's the best person who can choose fruits with the best quality.”

“Oh, Linda. This is a new week,” Caitlin murmured, lowering her pale tail. “Let's go get Wally. He knows how to do this job, too.”

The deer stared in embarrassment, before clearing her throat. “Sure, why not?”

Barry's eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Hey, Cisco. It's really great to see you in the morning. Last night had been excellent.”

“The fruits or the decoration?”

“No, the dance.”

Cisco nearly got robbed of breath, at the mention of that. “Wait, you. . . saw us, yesterday?”

“I didn't watch the entire thing, since I felt too tired,” Barry replied with a light shrug. “You're a dancer?”

“As a passion, but not as a career,” he answered, tearing his stare away. “When I'm completely human again, I will pursue the path of engineering. Since it was the course, I had taken up.”

“Ah, engineering!” Barry's eyes went bright at that. “You know aside from being the queen's advisor, I'm an aspiring scientist! I haven't gotten around to it, but someday I might!”

“You're the majordomo of the castle?” he asked, his throat slightly dry. “I didn't expect you to be someone with that kind of profession.”

“Anyone I meet says that all the time!” The porcupine laughed. “Even Iris, who has known me for years, was shocked when I chose to work for the queen!”

“Speaking of Iris.” He saw her heading their way. “Hi there, how's your beauty sleep?”

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “Amazing. I never slept, feeling that comfortable for a long time.”

Cisco smiled, letting out a soft laugh.

“Do you guys do this fruit searching, when I'm asleep?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Barry answered, sounding uncertain. “I mean we do pick, when you're awake and unaware.”

“Barry, we've been doing this everyday, for the past several years.” Iris pulled a face. “And you always managed to get your quills to poke the berries. No pun intended.”

“Never mind.”

“Is it okay, I join you?” Cisco asked, wanting to spend time with them.

“You're more than welcome to join us,” Iris accepted, giving a hand. “Let's start, before Ralph gets lost in the bushes. Again.”

The three of them laughed, as they walked towards the bright path.


	9. Chapter 9

He found himself growing to adjust to this weird change. He didn’t imagine it would have led to this, but oh well.

He would often usually sleep in the day and wake up in the evening. And the moment the sun goes down, he would be a human again. In the night, he would often explore the forest without anyone's notice.

By tomorrow, he would memorize every path and the place where it took him.

And the book? Still missing. But that was okay, the sorcerer seemed to be low at the moment.

Damn, he wished he had his phone. So that he would be able to talk to Dante or his mom.

He frowned in distaste, knowing that he didn't have any other friends back home.

Although, he managed to grow closer with the folks right here. He got to spent time with Iris, Wally, Barry, Linda, and Ralph.

Caitlin? Well, she still had that icy demeanor and skepticism about him. Being the chosen one to save them all.

Okay, for a moment, he almost forgotten about that fact. He remembered the book during the whole week, but not that.

Instead of feeling scared, he felt just fine. He wasn't freaking out and that was good. For the most part.

Harry was becoming more polite to him, than he was the first week. He had even given him food on certain nights, and boy, he never ate any fruit that delicious. Apparently, he knew a spot which he never told anyone. Since he deemed it unnecessary. But since there was a human. . . he caved in.

Not that the food, the group found were terrible. All fruits had good qualities, just some were better than the others. He missed the candy, but the pure, real things were even better.

The fairy queen did visited him, on mornings and nights, checking up on him. He was grateful for her concern, and wished that he could do something in return. Then again, all they want is to be free from the tyranny. And thank all the fairies that he didn't stink. Often as a swan, he dived in the water for a bath. Usually, before sunset.

When he turned into a human, viola, he didn't smell a thing. And he was glad. He stared at the pink suit, at the reflective water with appreciation.

He had thanked Wally for the nice gift, and he wanted to ask if the sparkles could give another one.

When he crossed the land, he found the unicorn racing towards him with great speed.

Harry panted, when he drew to a halt. “Cisco, the prince is here!”

The prince?! Oh crap, that was one of the other things, he forgotten!

Staring at himself with haste, he began combing through his hair with his fingers. He adjusted collar of his shirt, and brushed the grass off his pants.

He stood direct with his arms wide.

“How do I look?”

The unicorn passed a narrowed glance. “Just… fine? If that's what you wanted to know.”

“Like fine, fine? Or...?”

“He's waiting for you! Don't keep a prince waiting!”

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe he felt scared of birdbrain and of what he would do.

Or he was impatient, so that he would escort Emerick out, before the sorcerer’s notice.

Honestly? If he showed up and ruined it, he didn't believe, he would find it in his heart to forgive him.

Cisco went ahead of Harry, without any other word. He slowly taken a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

_It's gonna be fine, he's just a person like you. Except in blood and in status._

Nope, totally not helping. At all.

He shook his head, going to the same spot. The one with mushrooms and weeping willows.

The same spot, where they danced.

He nearly blushed at the idea of dancing with him again. He hoped not. Not because he felt shy and timid, but because he didn't want to waste the prince's time.

Cisco marched to the land, then his pace decreased. He widened his eyes, as he found the prince with... bags.

Shopping bags, to be precise.

Emerick lowered his face from the inky blue sky, to look at him. He clutched in the flowers in his hand, as he smiled at him.

Cisco's stomach fluttered at the sight of it. The prince had a smile filled with uncertainty and embarrassment. Huh.

“Hey, Cisco,” Emerick enunciated in a melodic lilt. “I'm glad that you could make it.”

He smiled back, scanning the bags. Hoy boy, he sure did buy _a lot_.

“It's good to see you too, Your Highness” he replied, taking a bow.

“Please, I'd prefer if you don't do that,” Emerick said, his voice slightly strained. “And be more comfortable with addressing me, by my given name.”

Oh. That sure calmed him down somehow, much more than his own reassurance.

He almost resisted the urge to scream by letting out a relaxed chuckle.

“As you wish,” Cisco said, dropping all the light from his voice. “Emerick.”

The prince wrinkled his forehead. “Is that a 'The Princess Bride' reference?”

“Yeah, how ya know?”

He started to pull the chair back, taking a seat. The prince did the same, sitting gracefully and resting his clasped hands in the table.

“I've read the book and I watched the film adaptation. To be truthful with you, I can't decide.”

“You've read the entire novel?”

“Yes. It had taken me a week to finish it, when I was taking my princely lessons and duties.”

“So, is being born royalty all that?” He asked, slightly curious.

The prince's eyes drifted down to the surface, before going on to his. “It's fine and it's fulfilling. But there's this pressure on expanding a kingdom's legacy. And to be honest, I'm not ready to settle down.”

Cisco threw his hands up. “Hold up. You're supposed to be married by now?”

“Well, my f-father has been a-asking me t-to...” Emerick stuttered on the last few syllables. “That's a fairytale myth, not every prince and princess gets to be with a spouse in the end.”

“Hmm. What's your dream?” Cisco asked, leaning his head boldly closer. “I mean you might be a prince, but there has to be something else you want.”

The prince rubbed his chin and scratched his head, his expression thoughtful.

The thinking lasted for few minutes, and never had he been so patient and eager for an answer.

Cisco rested his elbows on the table, lowering his head as he gritted his teeth.

“To travel the world,” Emerick finally answered with a deep sigh. “And to learn about the places, that I want to explore. Good Popkins, have you ever been outside of the country?”

“No,” he replied, wincing.

That didn't seem to deter the prince though as he stared at their surroundings with an intense longing.

“Good. Neither have I. I would go but my royal duties... effectively prevented me on doing so.”

“Aren't you supposed to be a prince?” Cisco questioned, throwing his hands up one more time. “I mean, you're supposed to get out of the castle and do whatever you want. I mean, I think so. You're supposed to make choices for yourself, not for others. Unless you're the king or something.”

“The king.” Emerick grimaced, setting his lips in a tight line. “He wants me to stay here. I mean pops is not evil, he never did anything wrong to me. It's just that... he's following this royal norms and 'traditions' like other kingdoms.”

“The one where you get married and have babies, so that they will secure your kingdom.”

“Bingo, exactly. Now I'm not the oldest and I'm no contender for the throne. My sister looks forward to her future coronation. And she will get married... but she wants children, when she's thirty five.”

“You have two younger ones, right?”

“Oh yes.” The prince scoffed, though not with mockery. “Tristine wants children but she's not willing to put them near the throne. Ria wants to live with... the children of my dog.”

“You have a dog?” Cisco almost dropped his jaw, but he managed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Yeah, ever since I was seventeen. Now Peony's a sweet dog, but . . . every now and then, she's naughty. She managed to ruin the painter's in progress portrait of my mother and scare him off.”

“That's kinda horrifying,” he remarked, trying to not be weirded out. “You wish to travel the world, but your dad can't let that happen?”

“It's not like that.” Emerick ran a hand through his hair, expelling a breath. “My family supports me in my decision, my father's just wishing to have little kids over the palace. His own grandkids. I don't want children, since they are much work. I'm alright with Peony having her own. I don't mind puppies. I can handle it. For human children... not so much.”

Cisco laughed, unable to keep back the smiles. “Same, dude, same. I mean kids are nice, but I just don't want one. My mom and brother are okay with my decision of staying single.”

“There's no special person, waiting for you, back home?”

He shook his head.

“Nah. I'm cool with it. If you really want to follow that dream, just keep on convincing your dad. Who knows, he might even be persuaded to let you.”

“Even so, I'm afraid my future spouse won't allow that.”

Cisco raised his eyebrows. “Future. . . spouse?”

“My father's probably gonna single out someone at the ball,” the prince explained. “And chose the one, who's completely dedicated to the duties. Most princesses and princes, I've tried spending time with... didn't understand how much an adventure means to me.”

“Yikes. That's terrible.”

“I mean I know it seems reckless and ridiculous about a royal going outside the castle,” Emerick continued. “But to me, there's so much more than attending royal balls and impressing other kingdoms. There's worlds to be seen and explore, outside of those castle walls. I'm positive that there's a grand adventure that's waiting for me.”

Emerick leaned back to stare at the sky. The passionate comments stunned him, like the impact of a strong wind.

He didn't expect that princes were more than just ‘do your royal jobs or else’ types. Or they had a life outside their castles.

This prince wanted to free to travel. He didn't seem resentful of his responsibilities.

He seemed tired. If anything.

“And being king isn't something, I'd pull off,” Emerick stated, snapping him out his thoughts. “I would be, but... my sister does a much better job at it. Plus, the castle staff are desperate for her to be queen, instead of me to be king.”

“But you'll be okay with not being in the throne, right?”

“I will,” Emerick said with a calm smile. “Hey, I've noticed that I let most of this conversation be about me. I feel rude about it, and I would want to make amends. So... what's your dream, Cisco?”

The way his deep voice made music out of his name, alarmed him. He grew aware that his mouth fell as he stared at him.

He gulped, not sure on what to say.

“There's nothing interesting about me,” he said quietly, taking his eyes off him.

“Aw come on, there's got to be something,” Emerick said, with a pout. “There must be more to you, than a guy who got turned into a swan. And is the only hope for this entire Enchanted Forest.”

“You spoke too soon,” Cisco murmured, chuckling. “I'm hoping that once my spell gets removed, I'll be able to be an engineer.”

“Engineer? I assumed that you'd rather be a dancer. However, go ahead and resume.”

_About the engineering or dancing?_

“I've graduated college with a Bachelor’s degree in Engineering,” he continued, “and most companies around Central City are pretty full. I might transfer to Keystone. I am not sure about, though.”

“That's fascinating,” Emerick remarked. “I say you'll make a remarkable one. But you have a job, right?”

“Oh yeah. I'm working in the family bakery, until I get a position.”

“Wow, being a regular person sounds kinda hard.”

“Not really.” Cisco stretched his arms. “I mean you get the hang of it, from a pretty young age. Let me tell ya, being a swan isn't that fun, either.”

“You were flying splendidly, from the first moment I saw you,” Emerick confessed, almost breathlessly. “As you were when you danced with me. Did you get the hang of the swan thing, though?”

“Yeah, and it's not that easy.” Cisco let out an exhausted exhale. “I've been expanding my wings and flapping them, I've swooped up and down. Today, I'm... used to doing it.”

“If you get back as a complete human,” Emerick said, going close. “I’m going to help you, get a job in Palmer Tech.”

“P-Palmer tech?” Cisco's cheek twitched. “But the owner Sydney Palmer might not be able to let me in. I'm sure that he has a vast number of employees.”

“Not until I persuade him.” Emerick uttered the last few words in a sing-song tone. “Trust me, I won't do it illegally. There will be papers for you to sign, and if you do, you can work there.”

Cisco could only stare at him, dumb-founded.

“Gee, Emerick. I don't know what to say...”

“You don't have to. If this will be good as a gift after saving me. . . I will.”

Nope, he wasn't going to take advantage of his willingness. He wanted to do it on his own. And the idea of being a dancer sounded far more exciting.

Did he really want to be an engineer? Even with the degree, he didn't really... click with the job. He loved technology, and he knew on how to work with it.

He just wanted to dance more, than he wanted to build.

Maybe in other universe, he really enjoyed pursuing it and it worked out.

In this one, he knew what he had to say.

“Emerick, I don't want the job,” Cisco admitted, taking one of his hands. “I actually want to be... a dancer. And there's something that's holding me back.”

“A dancer?” Emerick sighed in relief. “But you can't follow that dream?”

“Yeah, here's the thing.” He almost withdrew his hand, but the prince clung to it. He didn't mind that. “One time in high school, I was a part of a play. I rehearsed my lines, every day until the moment arrived.”

“And what happened?”

He squeezed his fingers gently, his gaze not wavering. He could swear that he held the moon in his eyes, for it was reflected.

“Well, it turns out that my overconfidence bailed me the moment, I entered that stage.” Cisco smiled bitterly. “I forgot my lines and my dance steps. I just stood there for five minutes. And you know what happened? People stared at me, like only on me. I never truly recovered from that.”

“Wait, you don't dance in public? I could have thought that you did.”

“Nope. Only by myself. And I let my family catch glimpses. But I never let anyone see my moves.”

“I get where you're heading with this,” Emerick said, using his other hand and placed atop of his. “And I feel sorry for you. Have you ever considered that was an once-in-a-lifetime mistake?”

“No, but neither am I going to try that again. I know that I am capable of being an amazing dancer. I'm just scared of losing it on the dance floor.”

“Non-sense!” The prince rebuked. “You just need to practice and trust yourself. You did lovely when we danced together.”

“Because no one else saw us,” he reminded. “And that night I did it for fun.”

“Your friends didn't see us? Oh, that's a shame.”

“I see your point, but I'd stay in my lane. Before taking a huge risk like that.”

“Please forgive me, if I sounded stubborn about it,” Emerick murmured, frowning with remorse. “I didn't mean to force you. I just wanted you to see the potential.”

He blinked, completely flustered.

Everyone who saw him dance, always said _just go out there and do it!_

Meanwhile, this prince, this guy who danced with him, wanted him to _realize_ how good he could be.

He would love to believe in it, too.

Cisco looked over their joined hands, then to Emerick's face. His dark brown eyes gazed at him with some kind of feeling.

That caused his chest to tingle and his breathing to go fast. He patted over the prince's wrist, letting go of his hold.

He didn't seem to mind. He drew his hand back, and smiled at him.

“You're sweet about telling me that,” Cisco murmured, fighting the shyness threatening to overpower him. “I might give dancing a chance. To take it as a career option. It’s not too late to decide. Who knows? You might get the grand adventure you want, and I might stand in a stage, dance without any fear. It _could_ happen.”

“It's not impossible,” Emerick said softly, giving a small smile.

They both laughed over the table, without a care in the world.

Emerick had a serene, deep laugh that almost soothed him. His voice held that melodic quality that he couldn't help but notice and hear.

He sucked in a breath, trying to regain control. He saw the moon just few minutes away from being full.

Emerick raised his hand up, and glanced at his watch. He sighed, shaking his head.

“It's getting late,” his. . . ‘date’ informed, getting up from his chair. “I should be returning home. My mother might be disconcerted about why I disappeared again. Last week, I gave her a pathetic excuse.”

“Which was?”

"Taking my horse for a power ride.” Emerick winced at himself. “And she fell for it. Yet a part of me thinks that maybe she didn't.”

Cisco chuckled, slapping a palm over the table surface. “Good luck with that. One time, when I spent the entire night with a group and I got home late. I lied to my mom that I got drunk by accident and forgot to get home early.”

“Did she believed you?” Emerick asked, sounding amused.

“Nope, she didn't. I had to spill the beans, and I got grounded for three weeks.”

“Damn, I got grounded when I was fifteen. Like every month, for sneaking onto the palace stables.”

The two of them laughed over their shared information. Cisco rested his head on the back of the chair.

“Did you by any chance met my mom?”

Emerick laid the pink peonies on the table, then faced him. “Yes. And I told her about your current situation. She didn't believe me at first, then she understood. I told her that she might get to see you at the ball. You're still going, right?”

He nodded, pressing his lips together.

“I'll be meeting you at the ball. Hopefully on time. I'm going to keep my word about it.”

Emerick shook his head, smiling kindly again. “I'll see you in two days’ time. Take care.”

“Me too. Take care.” Cisco raised a hand to wave.

The unicorn already headed towards the prince, as he began escorting him.

Moving from his chair, he proceeded to the three gift bags. He opened it, and found. . . a plethora of clothes inside.

Not just any clothes. Those shirts he used to wear back in Central City. He brought the galaxy printed t-shirt up, pressing it across his chest.

He checked the other bags, finding blue and gold ballet slippers, and a stash of candy.

Now he did tell him about how he missed eating candy on that day. What he never told him, about the shirts we used to wear and that he loved to dance.

Maybe his mom told him about the shirts. But how did even think of buying those ballet slippers for him?

Regardless, he felt deeply moved. That he would buy presents for him. Along with understanding him and saw the potential in him.

All because he saved his life.

He placed all the gifts in one bag. Cisco smiled and laughed softly, taking in the night air.


	10. Chapter 10

The vault door slammed open, then the troll began running outside with a hearty laugh.

“I found it!” Joe yelled, jumping in joy and triumph. “I found it! Now we've got a way. WOO!”

He rushed past the mushrooms, searching for the forest.

The crows that disguised as one, flew into the air, going back to their master.

***

“Dad, it's great to see you!” Iris went up the ex-soldier now troll, with Wally behind her.

Joe gave them a grim look. “I'm sorry, if I couldn't prevent the sorcerer from doing this. . .to you two.”

“Dad, apology accepted,” Wally said, through a warm smile. “The fairy queen managed to reduce some of the spell's effects. Even though we'll be animals by sunrise again. Plus, we still look great.”

Joe let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah, you sure do.”

Iris chuckled, shaking her head. “Seriously?”

Wally whooped, wrapping his arms around him, along with Iris. The three of them were having a moment by hugging each other.

Harry cleared his throat. “What brings you here, Joseph?”

The Wests finished their embrace, when Joe stepped back. He glanced at the unicorn, moving past his children. He had a book in his hand.

It was large and red, almost familiar. . . like the one he described two weeks ago.

“See, I've found it!” Joe cheered. “I told ya, that my advanced filing system could be of use!”

‘Well done, Joseph,” the fairy queen remarked with pride.

Cisco shifted his attention from Joe to the book. Now that was the one, they tried searching for in the vault?

He sure hoped so. He couldn't wait any longer.

“Where was it even?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Uh. . .” Joe winced with shame. “It turns out that I sat on it, the entire time.”

Harry chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

Cisco took a step towards the troll's direction.

“Here you go,” Joe said, giving the book.

He got it with his hands. He brought it close to his face, glancing up at the crown. The magic crystal casted blue sparkles over the circular wooden design on the deep red front page. The twigs glowed and untwisted, slowly unlocking the book.

It flew opened, flipping on a page. He placed a fingertip on the scripture, trailing it down to a passage.

“The one who frees the magic crystal,” Cisco began, reading it carefully, “will share a love so true, it will overcome all evil magic.”

His eyes widened on what he read aloud.

Wait, what?

“You and the prince!” The unicorn glimpsed over the page. “It has to be!”

“Harry!”

Iris scanned the page, her brow furrowing. “Uh oh. There's a 'however' part. If, however, the true love. . .”

“Meaning his royal cuteness!” Wally swooned.

“. . .pledges love to another. . .”

“Wait? Not Cisco?!” Ralph's gasp sounded like a perilous squeak.

“. . .the magic crystal will lose its power.” Iris stared blankly, when she finished reading the passage.

The unicorn scoffed, his jaw clenched.

“What?!” Harry nearly shouted. “It can't be. That's not fair.”

“No, but the legend cannot be altered,” the fairy queen informed solemnly.

That didn't sound as bad as they think. Honestly, how could he and Emerick be true love?

They knew each other for three days. That didn't make sense. Even though, he never told it to anyone, he had a crush on him. A big, fuzzy one.

Ever since they hung out, last night. He couldn't sleep, this morning because of the thoughts about him that didn't stop.

But that feeling didn't scream ‘true love’ at all.

“You do realize that true love is rare?” Joe regarded them with a thoughtful look.

“Are we talking about 'meet the parents' rare?” Linda asked, giving a glance to Iris before to Joe. “Or ‘everyone gets along’ rare?”

“Not exactly. Although that's a start,” Joe replied. “Actually, true love is when people love each other more than they love themselves.”

Huh. That sounded exhilarating. And spooky.

The fairy queen slightly lifted her wand. “Alone, they are two, but together they are one! That kind of selfless love holds awesome power.”

He breathed heavily as he was freaking out.

“Whoa, whoa, people, slow down,” Cisco said, while trying to calm himself down. "The prince and I can't be the key. There's gotta be another way. We're not in love!”

He gave the book back to Joe, trying to regain his sanity.

“Maybe it might happen, when you go to the ball,” Barry said, sighing wistfully.

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Iris cleared her throat, walking to the empty spot with Linda. “You will enter the room, the prince will see you.”

“And will ask you to dance,” Linda continued, going to the space while Iris pretended to search for her. “Then you will be in his arms.”

Iris spread her arms wide, allowing Linda to embrace her, as if they danced. They finished, then Iris kneeled down gazing at Linda.

“And he will declare his true love to you!” Linda clasped her hands.

Iris stood up from the ground. “Voila, we will all be saved!”

“Yes, yes, my clever girl!” Linda cheered, bringing her for a hug.

“Thank you, Linda.”

The ex-librarian blushed, stepping back. “You’re welcome!”

She dropped her back into the ground and the two of them curtseyed and earned a brief round of applause.

They stepped away and returned to their original spots.

Barry sighed again. “Ahh, together forever.”

He frowned, shaking his head.

“But he’s the prince.” Cisco placed a hand on his chest. “I'm just a guy from Central City.”

He bent his head, feeling down casted.

The fairy queen floated towards him and lifted his chin with a supportive and gentle gaze into his eyes.

“Do you know what I see?” She asked warmly. “Kindness, laughter, bravery. All worth more than any treasure a king could possess.”

Cisco chuckled softly, raising his head and smiled a little.

“I may not have most of my powers anymore, but. . .” The fairy queen held her glowing wand high.

She directed it at the magic crystal, which shone with shimmering swirls that illuminated his entire outfit.

It changed into something with a combination of blue and pink, and feathers threaded over his sleeves, torso and pants. His shoes turned sapphire with cherry blossom linings.

When the transformation finished, he surveyed his new suit.

The jacket's pink collars had glittery feathers, the periwinkle satin waistcoat fitted him. The undershirt and sleeves matched the collars.

The pants had both sides with the colors arranged differently. The right side had pink, blue and pink, while the left side had blue, pink, and blue.

He extended his arms, spinning around.

“You look beautiful,” Wally whispered, his hands linked.

“Thank you,” Cisco replied, then turned to face the fairy queen. “I love the new outfit, except I've never been in a ball before. I need to know some steps first.”

“We'll teach you,” Harry informed with a smile.

The porcupine jumped up and down.

“Dancing is my middle name!” Barry grinned, doing a stance. “May I?”

Cisco nodded, standing back. Just in case, those quills might strike him.

Joe went on top of the rock, pulling the small branch from a tree nearby to use it as a baton.

Ralph stood behind the large mushrooms with two sticks in his hands, Caitlin brought a flute out and Linda held a violin.

He didn't know those three could play instruments. The fairy queen, Iris, Wally, and Harry were standing between him.

The orchestra began performing. The dancer still prepped himself.

He stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.

Barry sauntered to the wide space, lifting his arms in the air. He moved one foot forward and the other back. He jumped in the same spot, only turning into another direction. They watched as he danced, folding his arms across his chest.

He twirled, raising himself high and spun his arms. His feet were raised as he moved in circles.

Cisco liked how he seemed to be having fun with his steps and dance. It didn't seem like he memorized them.

He danced for the fun of it, and the lively music helped.

Harry regarded Barry with a fond yet weirded out glance. Wally, Iris and the fairy queen watched on, with amusement and were entertained.

The troll was conducting the music with Caitlin blowing the flute, Ralph beating the drums with a sheer excitement, Linda using the bow on the strings with experience.

He might have to ask their skills later.

Barry leapt in the air, one hand and foot going in one way, and the other ones in another.

The music of the orchestra performing, became more strong and intense, the performers giving it all they got.

Barry spun on his feet, smiling wide.

Unexpectedly, the quills began going out and everyone made a quick run for it.

Cisco rushed to take cover by an oak tree, still able to take a peek of the dance currently diminishing.

The music came to an abrupt end and Barry’s arms were wide. The quills from the back attacked the maple tree behind.

The dancer looked around, grimacing a little. Iris moved away from her hiding place, going into view.

She chuckled, shaking her head.

“That's what you've got, Allen?” She asked in a challenging voice. “Wait, until I show a little salsa!”

She moved her wrist and hand over the left side of her chest with the other hand above her head.

Barry's grimace turned bigger, as he let her to take center stage.

The musicians kept their instruments beside a tree trunk. Ralph sat on the mushroom, Caitlin stood near the bushes, and Linda positioned herself in an empty space.

Joe slipped the baton in his pocket, clasping his hands together and Wally moved beside him.

Harry and the fairy queen stepped out of their hiding spots, averting their focus to the next dancer.

Cisco ruffled the feathers of his suit.

Iris leapt over the center, doing an en pointe. She twirled, raising her arms gracefully above her head.

She lifted on foot in the air, jumping on the grass.

Her movements slowed, when she swayed from left to right. Her face was animated yet she concentrated. She made three steps each as she moved her arms up and down. Her black and white skirt billowed in the air.

The breeze blew on her hair, causing it to bounce around her shoulders.

She danced across the field in a circle, moving with one foot each. She swept one arm over with the other up, while raising the other leg and standing on one.

When she glided swiftly, Linda and Caitlin stepped on the grass, joining her.

The two of them recreated her steps, slowly and carefully.

Eventually all of them synchronized together in harmony and rhythm.

He noticed the shade sky turned into a paler blue. The sun hadn't been anywhere with the moon still above.

They moved their heads towards the right, with their arms near their waists, and faced left lifting the other.

They stood on one leg, supporting it with the other, spinning around. The ballerinas placed one foot, springing in a small movement, holding their hands high in the air, then kept it down three times.

Caitlin, Linda and Iris swung one arm, moving a foot back and forth.

They made a large step with their arms wide and swayed one hand down along with the other.

They still were able to be en pointe, altering their positions by taking a large jump to the left side.

Caitlin made small circles with one foot each to her, extended her hands in a cross, swaying from side to side.

Linda drew her hand in a steady motion, bending her back. She inclined her head upwards, and broke free to turn around.

Iris leapt around once more, and the rest followed. They were spinning as they stood on their toes.

They raised their arms in a delicate and graceful rate, crossing their legs. They twirled with Linda and Caitlin standing on one leg.

Iris extended a leg behind, posing with the other. She made balance, spreading her arms in front and back.

She lifted her head with a foot forward and her hands above her. She finished her dance, now standing.

Everyone clapped as she dropped her arms and bowed.

Iris returned to them, smiling brightly.

“You know, you were always a better ballerina than me,” Barry murmured, smiling ruefully. “No wonder, Joe gave those weird stares all the time.”

“Barr, you know that's not true,” Joe replied with a strained voice. He burst laughing, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, you gotta admit that Wally and Iris had crushed you on the stage, during the show seven years ago.”

“Dude, I know you can do it,” Wally said with a reassuring tone. “If you lose those quills. Cause damn, we took over when you lost control.”

Barry throw his hands up, pulling a face. “I didn't mean for that to happen!”

“Guys, that's enough.” Iris chuckled, going towards the group.

“You did a wonderful job,” Joe commented with a proud grin.

“The dance is great,” Wally said, arching his brows. “But I didn't get those romantic vibes.”

“Perhaps, I can help.” The fairy queen directed her wand at both herself and Cisco.

The sparkles flew over their heads, glimmering over their outfits.

It changed the gown of the fairy queen to be shorter, the sleeves vanishing and the large skirt into a tulle.

Cisco's suit didn't have much changes, aside from the feathery sleeves gone. The waistcoat turned into a tank top, the feathery front still there.

The owls hooted somewhere in the trees, the water fell across the lake in the sparkling light.

The little blue sparkles soared above the fairy queen in two separate lines. With her arms up, she moved in a line.

She placed her hands around her waist, tilting her head and taking a step forward. She crossed her arms with a foot back and made two more steps with another foot as she lifted her arms in a graceful manner. The sparkles harmonized with the beat of her dance. She took two more steps on her left, raising and lowering her arms. She shifted to the right and she moved her hands in a circular motions.

The fairy queen set an arm near her waist, then she gestured the sparkles in his direction.

Cisco stood there, watching her. He relied on one foot with his hands on his hips. He inclined his head at the twinkles. He swayed to a side, slowly throwing his arms in the air. He set a foot back.

The sparkles sped to him and he brought his elbows beside him. He lifted a leg, sustaining his balance.

He leaned forward, setting a foot in front. He lowered his hands as he leapt to land and raised his arms over his upper body in various ways. When he held his arms out, a pair of the sparkles returned to the fairy queen.

She jumped upon their arrival, placing a leg ahead and another in the third position, then stopped her movement again to look at him.

He danced lightly, swaying from side to side with the sparkles flying around him. Cisco spun in a quick circle along with the queen.

Ralph brought out his drumsticks to stand near the mushrooms, tapping the beat. Caitlin, Wally, Barry, Linda and Iris joined them, dancing with them. They were spinning around and lifting their arms with light steps. They took it easy, growing to enjoy themselves.

He didn't feel embarrassed for dancing in front of them. He felt. . . free and brave.

No one's eyes were glued on him, and he felt safe.

Most importantly, he enjoyed dancing with his allies and friends. The sparkles trailed away as they swung their arms in the left. They took a step back, crossing their legs over another. They leapt with fun and light-heartedness. The sky grew into a pastel pink color, and he didn't care. They swayed with the same rhythm, dancing in tune. They lifted a leg forward and backward.

All of them only had one hand in the air.

They twirled around, their arms going in a circular motion.

The troll hopped on, joining them. He was holding the book. He stretched his arms, kicking his feet back and forth, dancing with glee. The beat of Ralph's performance got intense as he drummed mushrooms of different sizes.

He almost felt weary by the swoo—

Joe laughed loudly. A pair of claws snatched him from the ground, and Cisco immediately stopped dancing.

He rushed towards him, trying to get him. But Eobard cackled, flying higher and away from him.

He heard Joe yelling in distress for help. He still had the book with him.

All the light-hearted fun disappeared when everyone looked at the sky.

“JOE!”

“Dad!” Iris ran to him, panting.

The fairy queen aimed her wand in Eobard's direction. But her powers got dampened and she fell on the ground.

She didn't float anymore, and the glow around her. . . disappeared.

“No,” she murmured, staring at her hands and wand. “My powers. . . they're almost gone.”

Eobard laughed wickedly with triumph in the distance.

The sun graced the sky, shining among the trees. All the elves and Cisco turned back into their animal forms.

Harry huffed, glaring in the sorcerer’s direction. “We were so close! He might take Joe as prisoner!”

“I can't believe that he found him,” Iris said, stricken. “Maybe he only needs the book. He's not going to do anything to him.”

“Why would he need the book?” Caitlin asked, looking at the trees.

“Oh no,” Barry murmured. “He's going to find out the magic crystal's weakness.”

“I'm sure that your father will be fine,” the fairy queen reassured. “It's the Book of Forest Lore that my cousin wants. He isn't giving up that easily.”

Cisco stared at the distance, before turning his head and shook it.

“Come on, guys!” Cisco kept his gaze at them. “We've got to do something! We can't leave Joe with him! He showed us the solution. And it's our turn to return a favor!”

Wally gasped in distress. “Does this mean we have to go and break in his castle?”

Cisco nodded, taking a deep breath. “I know it's scary, but we can't let Eobard win! We just can't!”


	11. Chapter 11

The crows cawed over the fortress, casting their noises over the glass windows.

In the sorcerer’s hand, he had the book open as he was reading it. He arched a brow, examining the content.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He jeered.

The troll grunted as he was hung upside down. He growled, struggling in his captivity.

“There's nothing in there!” The troll retorted with a tremor in his voice. “Just pure ridiculous old stories!”

“Hmm. . .” Eobard eyed him for a moment, then looked at the page. “So the magic crystal isn't as powerful after all.”

He snickered, watching the troll's face contort into disgust.

“What does my cousin think about that?” Eobard crooned, putting the book in the table. “Do you have an idea, Hartley?”

“Maybe you're going overboard with the boy and the magic crystal,” the protégé replied acerbically. “Perhaps, you should just give up on conquering the forest.”

“The only way I can get my claws on that crystal, is if you cooperate with me!”

Hartley gave a side-eye, not giving a reply. He poured the gems into a crest.

Eobard almost lifted a hand to strike him. Instead he controlled himself and conjured shadows.

It turned into a figure of Hartley, depicting him, covered in chains. The young man blinked at the image, staying still on the edge of his seat.

He lifted his chin with two fingers. “Do you still remember our deal? If my plan succeeds, you will be free from this fortress. Who knows? You might even see... your family again.”

Longing etched on Hartley's face as he watched the shadowed figure breaking free. When it was running, it vanished into thin air.

The young man just stared for a moment.

The sadness from his eyes left. He looked at him with a sly sort of smirk.

“I can hardly say no to that,” Hartley said, finally in agreement. “When is that going to happen?”

Eobard clasped his hands. He aimed his ring at the jewel across Hartley's chest. The green emerald glowed fire red, and his face twisted with dismay.

“What the hell?” Hartley stared at the necklace. “This is the only decent thing, not ruined by your magic!”

A crow used it's beak to poke it, and Hartley shooed them.

“It'll be useful for tonight at the royal ball!” He informed. “My spies told me that Cisco is going to meet the prince there.”

“Yeah, I can't see how that adds up...”

“Your gem is magic now. Every time the prince sets his sights upon seeing you, he'll see his true love.”

“And I'll be able to deceive him.”

“By doing so, then you can trick him into declaring his true love for you,” Eobard explained.

“This got even better. Just trick a guy to love me, so I can run free. Not a bad tradeoff for the necklace.”

“Yes!” Eobard cackled, rising with triumph. “When the prince swears his love to you, the magic crystal's powers will be gone. And we will fulfill our destinies. I will be the one and only ruler of the Enchanted Forest!”

“And I will be the one that runs free!” Hartley cheered, sinking back in his seat.

“And after that, there might be other worlds to out there to conquer.” Eobard tapped his cheek. “Perhaps. . . we will take journey to the royal castle!”

Eobard let out a wicked laugh.

Joe grunted, turning in the ropes. “It will never work!”

He tsked as he shook his head.

“Like my cousin, you never fail to underestimate me,” Eobard murmured, placing a foot in his direction. “Do you. . . Joseph?”

“You won't get away with this, you son of a bitch!” The troll growled.

Eobard shrugged carelessly. “That's a shame. I'm sure your family would prefer you to live... as a human.”

The sorcerer lit his crimson ring, firing it at the troll, who screamed for dear life.

***

The team raced their way to the gloomy and intimidating path of the fortress. They were going there with a fast pace.

Cisco beat his wings, lowering them to land on the ground.

His companions were below him, until he reached down. Two of them rushed to him.

Barry gulped, staring at the building on the cliff ahead.

The faint mist surrounded the castle, making it eerie.

Beside him, Iris shuddered. “It gives me chills to be back here!”

“Can't agree with you more,” Wally replied, shivering.

Cisco scanned the castle with a worrying frown.

“Is Joe fine? Or is he...?”

Queen Nora pressed a hand across her forehead as her wand glowed. She lowered her wrist.

“Still alive,” she informed, finishing his statement. “But under a magic spell.”

Great. Like what? Did he turn the troll into something worse?

He stood freaked out, imagining Joe as a Godzilla type of monster. Even then, he doubted that Eobard would cast such a spell.

The unicorn trotted past the others.

“So how do we get in?” Harry asked, glancing at the wide distance.

There was no bridge that could help the wingless ones to get across the castle. Various parts of the building seemed concealed from afar... but there might be an access through somewhere.

Or how else would birdbrain get into his own home?

“Eobard flies everywhere he goes,” he murmured, his eyes still fixed on the castle. “There could be an entrance near the chimney. There's only one way to find out, and I can do it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Harry tilted his horn. “So we're supposed to sit out here and watch?”

He shook his head. “I'm gonna need all of your help.”

He brought them closer in order to elaborate about his plans, which he thought for the past week.

Well, he came up with it with the impression that he would be having a face-off with him.

However, now seemed to be a good time to execute it.

Besides, now that he found the book and knew the crystal's limitations, he needed to act right away and stat.

He instructed his teammates on their specific parts of the plan. They stepped aside, once he finished.

Running towards the distance, Cisco dived down. He began falling, then he flapped his wings. He steered to his left.

Three ravens stormed into his vision, and he slowed down. They dashed to him, splitting up.

He dodged them, by going upwards. He turned around, seeing them heading towards nothing.

To his annoyance, they gathered together and formed a line.

In a rush, his adrenaline pumped up as he fluttered through the air. He went lower into the fog. The ravens above weren't able to see him clearly. They searched for him, and he soared higher, out-flying them.

From behind, they chased him, cawing.

He dived into the chimney, getting into the building. He flied to a secluded spot, and floated for a while. He stayed still and quiet. The ravens wings were flapping nearby, their caws getting low.

There were some scratchy noises, and he heard them going away. He drew a short breath of relief.

He resumed his flying, and explored the dim area. There were bars of cages as he could see the animals sleeping.

On the edge, the keys hang beside the wall.

Should he throw it into the cage? He wanted to see these people free.

On the other hand, they might be killed, if the sorcerer found out that they managed to escape.

Well . . . no. It was impossible, anyway. They weren't tall enough to each the locks.

Once he break his spell, he will try to break them out of theirs.

He flew out of the prison, heading towards the bright room. He went up through a log, and entered a lair. He searched for Joe, who seemed to be nowhere in here.

Was he in the prison cell with the other animals? He would have known, if he checked more.

“Joe?” Cisco called. “Joe!”

Something rattled on a stump, and he turned to look at it. A worm climbed its way up.

When he caught a closer look at it's. . . face, he grimaced.

“Over here,” Joe whispered, his hands up.

He moved closer to him. “Yikes. I expected you to be a terrifying kind of monster who'd stand in my way. Not this. This is even worse.”

“Tell me about it,” Joe replied dryly. “And please don't even ask.”

Cisco nodded slowly, still grimacing.

Yeah, he didn't want to know anyway. The birds released shrill cries that made Joe panic.

“Those ravens are everywhere!” Joe winced with dismay. “And the worst part is that, they're getting way hungry!”

“Should we take the book?”

“No, leave it here! We gotta get outta here now!”

The way he spoke those sentences, made him sound like a soldier on a field.

Cisco looked around, and heard those ravens getting closer. As much as he regretted this next move, he opened his beak to grab Joe.

“Hey! Don't you plan on eatin' me!”

He threw him up and the troll landed on top of his head, with a cheer. He gasped when the ravens were approaching.

“They'll be here, any moment now! Hurry!”

His wings started to beat again into flight, and Joe took the crown as reins.

The ravens got into the room, from the semi-circle hole and were chasing after him.

He flew past them in a faster rate than before. His breathing was rapid and hard from his lungs.

Going upwards on the hole, he made it out of the building. He rushed out of the roof.

He plummeted down, going towards the other land.

The minions tailed behind him, relentless in getting him. One caught up with him on his left.

“Look out! There's one right next to us!” Joe yelled frantically.

He eyed the raven, and a log was in front of them.

Thinking quickly, Cisco leaned towards the right. The bird followed him.

He stopped the flapping of his wings, only diving right onto it. He took a glance back, seeing the raven's face filled with victory.

_Not for long._

Soon as he got there, he soared upwards. The raven bumped into the wood and got knocked out.

Cisco flew higher, still aiming for the bridge. Joe almost fell out, but he held on the crown tightly getting back.

His mouth fell open, when he found those four others still tailing in on him.

He reached the other side, and skimmed through the trees. Around each corner, his teammates waited for the birds.

Barry jumped out of his cover, and unleashed his quills quickly on a raven.

It pushed it against the trunk of the tree, making it stuck.

Linda lifted her head, and Ralph shot pieces of pebbles at a raven. The creature tried shielding itself, but a rock smacked it, rendering them out cold.

Iris shook her tail slowly and let out some gas. The smell got on the raven's nose and it fell down.

The last one seemed to be glad. Caitlin had a branch in her hand, ready to hit it.

The raven looked at the other way, and averted its eyes forward. . .

It met the branch, and shut its eyes. It fell onto the ground with a thud.

“Yeah, that'll teach those chumps a lesson!” Barry yelled, sounding victorious.

The swan panted, feeling exhausted from all that flying. He stared at the minions were now unconscious.

He widened his eyes, hearing a bird hovering in their way.

Beside the beech tree, Harry bent his head, lowering his pink horn.

The raven cawed with joy, almost sneering at them.

It splattered against the horn. Harry watched it crash on the ground, off to dreamland.

“Nice one!” Cisco remarked, landing on the ground.

“We got them!” Linda danced around.

Ralph and Caitlin high-fived, as Barry and Wally fist bumped.

Iris rushed to the deer, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“We sure damn did!” Iris agreed, sounding just as happy. “Ooh, we are good!”

“I'm sorry if I couldn't find a way to help the prisoners,” Cisco said, feeling slightly guilty.

Caitlin froze. “You saw them?”

“Uh huh. I would have almost given them the key, but I remembered that there's no way out.”

“Don't worry, dear,” Queen Nora replied, giving a pat on his back. “I understand. However, we'll be able to set them free. For now, I'm glad that Joseph's alright.”

The worm cheered, and the fairy queen picked him up. She clapped, beaming at them all with pride.

Harry neighed in success, his hind legs in the air.

“Hell yeah!”

***

Several limos and carriages were being ridden past the castle's gates.

The lush tall bushes stood on the edges of the path, as a horse galloped.

Inside the palace, several people gathered in the ballroom. Many chattered and discussed.

The room shined with the brightest crystal chandelier above, and the light from the French windows created an even more spectacular appearance.

The queen was talking with the guests, and the royal dog behaved. Peony barked in a friendly manner.

Prynne and Tristine were hanging out with the prince and princesses from the kingdoms, far away.

They seemed to be having a delightful time. And no doubt, garbed in their most splendid gowns.

Princess Ria was the only one wearing a suit. However, that didn't make her less as splendid- maybe more.

The king stride on the dance floor. The prince seemed nowhere to be found.

He might be shirking his duty or simply oversleeping.

The king almost sighed in exasperation, until he caught a figure pacing on the balcony.

The one in black boots shifted in his direction, and walked towards him.

The prince wore a pale blue suit with shimmering silver lines. The slight puffy sleeves matched the lines. The gray pants tugged around him.

He adorned some sparkling eyeshadow and he had his silver sash over his chest.

“Emerick!” The king went towards him. “What are you doing out there? A ball is about to begin.”

“I'm waiting for someone,” the prince answered, fidgeting the edges of his sleeves.

“A future groom or bride, I hope?”

Emerick shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Well now, that's wonderful!” The king linked arms with the prince. “I want you to introduce them to the whole family, the moment they arrive.”

The prince leaned his head over his shoulder.

“If he arrives,” Emerick whispered, walking with his father into the ballroom.

_I hope you do._

***

“And then Eobard will use Hartley to trick Prince Emerick!” Joe revealed, stressing that point.

He was sitting up on top of a red mushroom.

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “No, no, no. I don't think it's supposed to work like that.”

They were on the place, where Cisco had first found the crystal. It almost felt sick to be back here.

Iris whimpered, standing up, full on freak out mode.

“The prince has to be in love with Cisco!” Iris reminded. “Oh, I don't like the sound of this at all! Ahhh, I'm getting those migraines!”

She lied down on the ground, using her tail to cover herself.

“This day's getting even worse,” Barry said, with a wince.

Harry lifted his head.

“I'll go,” the unicorn declared. “I've been there once.”

Cisco stepped out, not in agreement.

“It has to be me,” he replied firmly. “I need to get to Central City!”

“You? Oh come on, Cisco.” Harry huffed. “There's might be a dozen of people in the city, ready to shoot a perfect swan. I remember. The tough crowd.”

His mind traced back, to when they first met. He remembered the people who tied up the rope in Harry's neck in the first place.

Still, he was going to take a risk.

“Dude, if I show up at the ball, Emerick will know that he's being fooled! And we can thwart Eobard in the process!”

The others seemed to open their mouth in protest. The fairy queen stared blankly, and Joe clasped his hands together.

“Hmm, you've got a point.”

“But Eobard's magic is pretty powerful.” Caitlin furrowed her brows. “He might prevent you from getting in the palace.”

“She's got a point too,” Harry murmured, somewhat crestfallen.

He gazed at the horizon, finding the sun in mid-way.

He could make it. If he flew fast enough, he would be able to get to the palace on time, before he turned back into a human.

His stomach sank. Eobard and his henchdude might be in the ball, already.

And Emerick was waiting for him! He did tell him, that he would be there.

And he didn't want to let him down.

He wasn't going to give up now. No matter how powerful or strong, Eobard was, he still wanted to stop him.

The determination to free everyone from his tyranny and spell, fueled his motivation to help him.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be worthy of the magic crystal.

These people counted on him, and he wanted to give them what they wanted the most.

He hopped on a rock.

“Guys, this is our last chance!” He pointed out, looking at them. “If I don't stop Eobard, we will never be free from this spell! We all want to be human, don't we?”

Joe and Ralph nodded their head in total agreement, Linda shrugged, and Caitlin only stared.

Iris and Barry exchanged a glance at each other, somewhat hesitant.

“You really are willing to go there and stop him for us?” Iris asked, her voice quiet and tentative.

“Yes,” Cisco answered. “And besides, you guys really were a great help today. I mean you were bad-ass.”

Tears filled her eyes, and she chuckled. “I guess so. I wish you the best.”

“Thank you,” he replied, then shifted his attention to the porcupine. “I'm sorry, if I'll miss out on the next fruit quests.”

Barry laughed.

“No, that's fine,” the majordomo said. “You're doing a really noble thing for all of us. And I don't know if I can pay you for that. Getting to spend time and get to know you... has been a gift for us all.”

“I know, we didn't start out on the best terms,” Caitlin stated. “But you're an important person to this forest.”

Ralph squeaked. “Even if that wizard hates you, I don't! You totally got this!”

“You have my total faith in you, man.” Wally smiled. “I believe that you can kick Eobard's ass and stop him from taking control of the entire forest.”

Linda made a sound of agreement. “You've always managed to find the best raspberries and helped us. The important thing is that… you've been a friend. Chosen one or not, I'm glad you've been here.”

He would have teared up, if it weren't for the fading time.

“Shucks, thanks everyone.” Cisco laughed, smiling at them.

Queen Nora went to him.

"Use the crystal to unlock the rock at the waterfall," the fairy queen instructed. "Good luck, my dear."

She bestowed an encouraging smile.

Cisco nodded, looking ahead.

“Watch your back!” Iris exclaimed, giving a wave.

Harry smiled a little hesitantly and warmly. “Take care, Cisco.”

He began to flap his wings, and leveled off the ground. He went directly over the lake.

The golden sun was beginning to set, and he soared upwards.


	12. Chapter 12

The ball was in full swing as the guests danced and glided through the room.

The princesses each had a partner, who waltzed with them.

Ria tangoed with a girl of her age, and she casted a wink in his direction.

Pyrnne danced with a Mr. Tall and Handsome, who led her gracefully in a pas de deux.

They seemed to be dancing, almost magically.

Emerick sighed, looking out at the window.

Where is he? Even though he told him to show up at sunset, he still felt fidgeted. He always tried hiding from his father, when he broached on the subject of his date.

Who may or may not be here at all!

The king fell into step, beside him.

“Your special someone?”

He wanted to run away, but he remained in place. He darted his eyes anywhere except his father.

“No sign of them yet.”

“Well then. Since they're still not here, you can probably find someone wonderful to dance with,” his father suggested, glancing at the group. “This ball has been filled with lovely young people. It wouldn't hurt to dance with then, as you wait.”

Emerick stifled a laugh as he approached his mother. She lit up, and he let a hand out.

“May I?” He requested and she tapped him in the arm, with her fan.

“You rogue!” She chuckled, accepting his hand.

His father shrugged, shaking his head with good humor.

The prince and the queen waltzed across the dance floor, enjoying themselves.

At the very moment, Eobard entered the room with Hartley in his arm.

The gem of Hartley's necklace glowed, and the sorcerer disguised himself as a step-father.

Ha, no one would know or suspect.

His protégé wore a dark suit with golden stripes that clung around his figure. He smiled haughtily.

“Now not a word,” Eobard reminded, holding onto his arm.

Hartley groaned. “Come on, why. . .?”

“Nuh uh.”

The prince stopped dancing, as soon as he locked eyes with the latest guest.

His face brightened with a smile, and he walked up to him with the king behind and the queen beside him.

Eobard held his head high casting them a smile and a bow.

“Cisco! I can't believe that you've made it!” The prince squealed.

Hartley bowed in return like a true gentleman. The queen and king bestowed bows too.

“Your majesties.” He eyed the royals, shifting it to the younger one. “Your highness.”

“I suppose this is the person, my son's been waiting for all evening?” The king mused, rubbing his chin.

“Yes,” the prince replied, looking up onto Hartley's eyes.

The spell reflected in them, showing the boy he liked.

The man he loved.

“I'm glad you're here,’ the prince said, still smiling.

“And I. . .”

Eobard tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder.

If he wanted to make it through this, he would have to tie his tongue.

“We wouldn't miss it,” Eobard murmured, while the boy giggled.

He smiled politely to the prince, giving his best impression. Of the boy.

The prince averted his eyes around the room, before returning it to Hartley.

“May I have the honor of taking you for a dance?” the prince requested, extending an open hand.

Eobard nudged Hartley, giving him a signal. The boy took the prince's hand and he began leading him to the dance floor.

_Ahh, then all will be in place._

He smiled at the sight as he watched his plan being executed.

The two of them stood there, and Hartley moved to the center. He raised his arms, with on above him and the other on shoulder level.

He stood on his heels, starting to take few steps to go close to the prince. He dipped down, facing the prince with a smile.

The prince set a hand on his wrist, but Hartley danced around him in a circle.

He danced on the spot, spinning delicately. He sustained his movement, as he took another set of steps.

Oh, he had to the most stunning person in this damn room.

Cisco sparkled in a swan like costume which brought out his eyes. And the crowned crystal atop his head.

His partner lifted his hands in a whirl, as he leapt and swayed an arm.

Emerick set a foot forward, but stopped when his partner kept a leg behind and gracefully aligning his wrist in front.

He couldn't help but be captivated as he watched him, dancing in front of him.

In front of everyone.

Was he facing his fears? And as far as he could recall, he never mentioned that his father would be here.

He could have thought that his mother and brother would have joined. . .

Returning his attention to his partner, he tilted his left arm down.

He crossed his feet as he stood in place. Not moving.

Emerick went out and reached for his wrists, making him dip down and he raised a leg behind.

He held him in the position, as if his arms spread like wings.

He turned Cisco around and slipped his arms around his waist, looking onto his dark eyes.

***

The boulder made a clear way for him, as he flapped his way outside.

He flew past the tall birch trees and landscape. He panted as he moved higher, going towards the direction of the castle.

He made it to the city, being greeted by the familiar streets and buildings.

The cars were honking, and he ignored it.

Come on, come on, where would the castle be?

***

Emerick and his dance partner were facing each other, mirroring one another's movement.

The hands were up, and Cisco danced his way to grab his outstretched hand.

He got the other hand by bringing it upwards, and let him relax. He posed with grace as he kicked a leg.

The prince turned him around, as his partner carried his leg in the air.

Twirling him in a graceful circle, he released his hands from him.

“You know Cisco. . .” Emerick took a deep breath, moving his hand on his side. “My dad thinks that I'm gonna find someone tonight. And. . .I want to.”

He went towards him and lifted him from the floor with considering strength, moving him from one side to the other.

Far away, the sorcerer never wavered his focus from them. The prince's parents stood beside him, and the king casted him a glance.

“It seems that my son is enamored with your son,” the king remarked, looking on.

“I suppose he is, isn't he?” Eobard asked, his eyes still on the couple.

The prince and Hartley kept on their silly little game, dancing.

Hartley aligned his left arm and leg, flashing him another devious smile.

***

“That's it, I can't take it anymore!” Harry yelled, running towards the cave. “I can sense that he needs our help!”

The four of them were on the way out to the human world.

Barry shuddered, as he placed a step on the ground. “So we're really going to do this? Go to the other side?”

“Maybe it isn't all that bad,” Iris remarked, scanning the dark area. “We look like we could fit in, right?”

“The sun hasn't even gone down yet!”

“Oops.” Iris winced.

“You will as we go on the journey,” the fairy queen said. “We have to go and check. There isn't much time.”

She lit her wand, to summon a sleigh from the woods. It came to them, and the sparkles lifted it, letting it float.

Harry went to the reins, and Iris placed it on him. Barry and the fairy queen occupied the seat.

Iris joined in soon after, and she held on the reins. The boulder moved, and they began to travel.

***

Cisco soared through the city's skyline and avoided most of the people, who almost took him down.

He moved away from the group who were chasing after him. He beat his wings faster and stronger, managing to get away from them.

The sun was close to disappear. He knew that now had been the hour for it set.

Up ahead, there was a tall pink building with flags on top of each roof.

Each one had a silver lightning bolt among a deep blue backdrop.

This must be the palace. Come on, come on! Eo and his bird friend might have gotten inside already!

He rushed towards one of the windows, finding a crowd of people inside.

No, no, no! Damn it, they were there! And that brunet was dancing and tricking the prince!

It seemed to be clearly working. He lifted a small portion of his wing to knock.

Ugh, he was being so dumb. He couldn't see him out here.

He turned his head up, seeing an open window. Great.

Climbing to it, he balanced himself. He tried taking a peek, only to meet the sorcerer's eyes.

Eobard took a step back, almost convincing not aware of him.

He knew that he would show up.

He ducked away and stepped inside, but the windows shut him out. He peered over the glass, to find Eobard clenching his fist and his ring glowing from afar.

Hmm. He needed to find a way to get in, before he could notice him.

He hopped to the next unopened window, and tried getting in. Once again, it slammed shut.

Now all he could do was watch helplessly.

_No, no. Please, this can't be happening._

His fake twin was dancing with more confidence and boldness, than he could ever have.

He hated it. Emerick seemed to be so mesmerized by this. What the hell?

Can't he see that this was something, he would never be able to pull off?

He'd never be able to dance in front of all those people. And maybe, he even preferred this ‘version’.

_Oh Lord, am I getting insecure? Of a phonie?_

The fake spun around him, with the prince's eyes intent on him.

He felt sick. He couldn't take it. And that was what the sorcerer wanted.

Emerick leaned in closer, and he didn't know if he could handle on hearing it.

The prince stared at the decoy, while the rest of the room faded into oblivion. He locked his eyes with him.

“All I'm asking is. . . will you be my friend?”

“What?!” Eobard screeched indignantly, but able to get ahold of himself.

He can't be joking. Could he? What kind of prince would ask someone to be their friend?

To someone who might even be in love with them!?

“I mean I know that, we have gotten to know each other well,” the prince said, his hands on his shoulders. “I feel like I'm really into to you. But not that much. Maybe we can explore these feelings, together? If you feel the same way.”

Hartley shrank back, dancing away. Eobard cleared his throat, walking to the prince. He arched his brow.

“So I can't help but.” Eobard tapped his ear. “I've been hearing that you're asking my son to be with you. You mean in marriage?”

“No, I just really want to get to grow our connection together,” the prince answered, honestly.

Eobard clenched his fist, as he lit up his ring. He gritted his teeth.

“Now tell me. . . do you love him?”

The prince blinked with wide, confused eyes. “I don't think so. But I like him, and I'm sure of that.”

“Really? Maybe you're denying this little tug on your chest, as you see him.” Eobard smirked. “Take another look at him, and tell me.”

If he had to cheat his way, he would. He damn would.

The prince shifted his gaze at Hartley, and his pupils dilated. With the reflection of the swan boy.

“I. . . do.” The prince murmured, sounding passionate. “Yes, I love him!”

Eobard cackled, shaking his head.

This seemed to be a successful plan.

The air from Cisco's lungs escaped their way out of his body. He suspended in the air, as lightning struck.

This can't be. That sick son of a bitch was tricking him.

He started falling, no longer feeling the magic protecting him. The color of the crystal dimmed.

He saw the sun fading, with the darkness taking over his senses.

Letting out a breath, his body plunged onto the ground.

He could still feel that he got down safely, and his form changed. His feathery and fluffy wings seemed to be going away from him, being replaced by flesh and clothing.

Along with that change, his heart ached with something unfamiliar. So close to pain, but... he didn't know.

He didn't know what was going on, anyone.

Except he knew that he wasn't just a human again- he was utterly a helpless one.

Drifting into unconsciousness, he began sinking into an eternity like rest.

***

Finally, the sun no longer shone. That meant the boy. . . had been defeated.

That legend and tale turned out to be a useless help for the fairy queen, the sorcerer thought with a calculating smile.

Now he could get reign over the Enchanted Forest.

“Thank you, your highness,” Eobard murmured, taking a step back. “For your cooperation.”

The prince stared dumb-founded, almost too ignorant.

“Is this a yes or no?” He asked, glancing at Hartley.

Oh that poor and pathetic fool. He snapped his fingers, removing the charm from Hartley's gem. He transformed to his true self, right in front of the prince, who gaped.

Eobard undid the spell on himself, revealing his form. He shot the prince, a merciless smile.

People over the ballroom gasped and spoke in hushed voices. The princesses stared with comically wide eyes. Like their brother.

The prince jumped back, flashing a glare his way. He curled his fists at his sides.

“Where is Cisco?” He hissed, holding his head high. “Where is he?!”

Hartley blew an air kiss. “When's the wedding gonna be, cutie?”

The prince still worn his expression of astonishment and confusion. Mingled with a hint of fury.

Eobard swept a hand lazily.

“It's too late now,” he answered, sneering. “Who gives a damn? You declared your love for this other young man.”

Hartley looked at him with those eyes in desolate pain, turning it to the prince. He shook his head, when Eobard nearly glowered at him.

He better not be regretting his choice. After all, freedom had an expensive price.

Oh God, what had he gotten himself into? How could he be so un-immune to these bastard's magic?

He thought he had Cisco dancing with him. Instead, it had been someone else.

And he had gotten so caught up in the moment, that he mistook his own feelings for an intense love.

He truly liked the guy, but he didn't spend enough time with him to be in love with him.

He wanted to, but. . . now everything was ruined.

Where could he be? Surely he had to be somewhere.

The sorcerer and his protégé were heading towards the castle's balcony.

Out of nowhere, Ria threw a sword in his direction. He grabbed it, keeping it in the pocket.

He chased after them, as they set to flight. They escaped from the ballroom.

The two birds spread their wings and headed downwards. To where the tragic hero fell.

The sky turned dark with thunder booming from above.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update this yesterday, so here it is... the suspenseful scene! There's still few more things to happen, right before the tale gets to be concluded! :O

The sun casted it’s last pink tinted beams over his unconscious form.

The birds flew to where he was, and the both of them began to land. Eobard set a foot on the coast as he shifted into human.

He stepped closer, while Hartley turned into his human form. The sorcerer loomed over the unconscious boy, as he peered at his face. He sneered.

“What a ridiculous destiny foretold,” Eobard cooed. “Now let's check how brave you can be without that damn crystal.”

Snatching it off his head, he held it up. He examined it, seeing the color crystal gone.

He yanked it off from the shape-holder and dropped the crown on the ground, breaking apart into two.

With a devilish smile, Eobard pressed the crystal on his chest. He expanded his arms, turning around in front of Hartley.

The young man seemed unimpressed, judging by his grimace and furrowed brows.

“Our deal?” Hartley asked, his hands out. “I trick the prince, and you…”

“Will set you free,” Eobard said, completely still aware of it.

He aimed his ring at the invisible golden cuffs, and he clenched his fist. The chains vanished from his wrists, and Hartley watched in wonder.

He jumped up and down, and yelled with joy. Eobard cackled, shaking his head.

“You've done a job well done,” he crooned.

“Now I'm free to go wherever I want!” Hartley declared, celebrating his little victory.

He seemed giddy, and he stared at the water below.

Eobard rolled his eyes, then returned his attention to the boy. He lit his ring, once more. “Off you till legend, wasn't it. You, beating me?”

Before he could even fire a blast on him, someone landed from the castle's balcony.

Damn it, Hartley didn't give him a warning!

The fool looked back, and his mouth fell along with his glasses.

He jumped back, as the prince pointed his sword at him. They both stood eight inches away from one another.

“You're here to discuss about the wedding?” Eobard asked with a snicker.

The prince grunted as he charged against him. Before he could make an attack, he transformed the blade into a piece of feather.

The prince froze, dropping it.

“I believe it's your turn,” Eobard murmured with a slow and cunning smile, keeping his hands behind.

***

The carriage moved along the path of the garden, to the place where Cisco could be.

Harry pulled the sleigh, running as fast as he could.

He huffed, taking the fairy queen, Barry and Iris on the direction. However, he stopped once he caught a flash of shimmering pink and blue.

He dropped his jaw in horror.

The occupants behind him gasped. He turned his head, seeing the two best friend's hands flying to their own mouths.

“Oh no, we're too late,” Iris whispered, distraught.

She stared ahead at the unconscious human form of Cisco, and two tears trickled down both her cheeks.

Barry patted her back, reassuring with his own tears. He sniffed, wiping it with the heel of his hand.

“This is all my fault,” Harry remarked, letting out a heavy sigh.

The fairy queen stood up from her seat, looking at the same spot. She shook her head, as she summoned those blue sparkles.

“Wait, he's still alive,” the fairy queen informed with a note of hope in her voice.

The sparkles soared over to Cisco.

“So, what are you afraid of?” The prince asked with cockiness in his voice. He stepped back, his arms wide. “Go ahead and get me! I'm right here!”

The foolish boy dashed away, and Eobard glared. He zapped his hand at him, but it managed to get on something else.

The tall bushes behind him, turned into pig-shaped. He summoned his minions, only to hear no one coming.

Hartley laughed dryly, shaking his head.

“You know, you're really that desperate for power in one forest?”

“Yes.” Eobard gritted his teeth. “I know. And if that stupid prince gets more guards, I'll have to obliterate them all!”

“Here's an advice,” Hartley began, taking a step towards him. “Maybe if you haven't had those buffoons as your side-kicks, you wouldn't be in this mess?”

“Mess. Mess?!”

“Duh. You've had perfectly capable humane elves that could have been a part of your army or whatever. And you chose a flock of birds, instead.”

“You know that those idiots aren't capable of using a broomstick!”

“You also know that these elves could have been much useful!”

The two men were arguing back and forth, not noticing the sparkles above them.

Twinkling, it reached over to Cisco. Slowly lifting him up from the ground, letting him float in the air. It began to lead him to the sleigh.

Prince Emerick peeked from the bushes and he watched the knocked out body go.

He raced to off to another direction, to avoid being caught by the sorcerer.

The fairy queen lowered him as she rotated him in a vertical position. She let him fall into the seat beside her with ease.

She tugged on the reins, and Harry raised his legs, turning to the other path.

“Hey, they're getting away!” Hartley yelled in distress.

Eobard scowled, sliding his gaze over to the path where the unicorn trotted on.

He directed a glare at Hartley, jabbing a finger on his chest.

“This is all your fault!” Eobard shouted, shoving the younger man out of his way. “When I'm finished with them, I won't be sparing you easily”

Eobard transformed into his bird form, and set off into flight. He flapped his wings, heading upwards.

He immediately started searching for the carriage and his cousin.

Hartley could do nothing, except scoff and cross his arms.

The carriage took a few bumps on the pavement, as Harry dashed across the small arch bridge.

The colors of the sky changed into a sapphire blue with the moon gradually taking its place.

The sparkles stayed close to the occupants, and the fairy queen let Cisco's head rest on her shoulder.

Iris and Barry took a glance behind them, with concerned grimaces.

“Is he okay?” Harry asked, still concentrating on pulling the sleigh.

The fairy queen didn't reply, biting her lower lip as she examined him.

Barry panted, and drew out a deep breath. He managed to keep himself calm.

Iris clasped her hands together, her eyes still on her friend. It slid above them, and she ducked.

An abrupt caw startled the unicorn, that he took larger steps.

Barry and the fairy queen looked behind, and the former let out a yelp. Eobard laughed as he chased after them, from few feet behind.

The fairy queen used her wand to let the sparkles go around the golden wheels of the sleigh. It carried it from the ground and away from the sorcerer.

They were on the edge of the woods, still far from the Enchanted Forest.

Harry passed by the several trees that enclosed the land and separated them from the city.

The sleigh went higher, and further from the claws of the sorcerer.

Iris checked around with a turn of her head. They might have lost him, for now.

They made it to the river that sparkled in the glow of the light. They hovered above the small stones when it came into view. The sleigh reached to the waterfall, and flew on the log. Harry bent his head to let his horn glow at the entrance.

The boulder opened, making them way. They entered in the dark cave, then onto the field.

Barry and Iris held on the edge of their seats, and they turned their heads back.

The sorcerer was still following them! Eobard soared towards them with the strength of his wings.

The duo ducked, hoping that they would be able to get away from him. The ride moved faster to the trees, but with him still chasing them.

A tree from the ground started to shake by magic, then it toppled down. Harry's jaw dropped, and he tried going around. However, the log of the tree smacked the back of the sleigh, and it crashed on the ground.

The reins snapped, setting the unicorn free. Shaking his head, he looked at the passengers.

They all breathed heavily as Barry scanned them. Iris's upper lip curled at the damages. The fairy queen still seemed composed, guarding Cisco.

Iris and Barry let out their own sighs of relief, until they gasped.

The sorcerer let out an evil laugh as he landed on the ground, turning into human. His arms were wide as he gloated.

“Ah, much better,” Eobard said, dusting his costume. “I don't like rushing around much, it's terrible for the digestion.” He directed his eyes on Cisco. “Now, for the boy.”

Harry snarled.

“I don't think so, bird brain!” The unicorn growled.

“Si!” Iris jumped up from her seat.

“Yeah!” Barry followed, stepping onto the ground.

Eobard cackled, shaking his head.

“How cute. The three musketeers,” Eobard jeered, as they gave their own best brave faces.

The trio stood beside on another, not budging.

The fairy queen left her seat, as she floated towards the sorcerer with a glare of her own.

She glowered at Eobard.

“Leave the boy,” she muttered, her eyes running on him like daggers. “Your battle is with me.”

Eobard stopped laughing, as he heard that.

He arched a brow. “You're right, cousin. Just as it always should have been.”

The two of them took a step back, as they prepared themselves. The trio watched in anxiousness.

The sorcerer clenched his fist, as the fairy queen lifted her wand.

Eobard zapped his ring at her, before she even got a chance to cast a spell on him. The red swirls surrounded her, taking hold of her.

Staying suspended, she was transforming into something entirely. The illusions of crows were hovering over her, as her form changed.

Iris furrowed her brows and parted her lips, while Barry winced in horror.

The fairy queen's size shrank and she shimmered. It finished in a glittering spectacular.

Someone squeaked, prompting the best friends to look down.

Iris caught her breath, when she saw what happened.

The fairy queen turned into a mouse! She had light red fur, and a crown atop of her head. She inspected herself, and squeaked more.

“Your Highness!” Iris cried, bending down. The fairy queen hopped on her palm, when she offered her hand.

She returned to the group, and Barry clasped his hands, frowning.

The unicorn's face fell, his head bowed. “Oh no.”

He growled, directing it to the sorcerer who seemed to be happy. Harry began to charge against him.

He kicked his legs, going after Eobard. He languidly set a foot back, easily avoiding him.

Harry's horn got stuck into a tree, and he grunted. He shoved his hands on the wood, trying to push back.

Eobard snickered, shaking his head. The porcupine clenched his jaw, and the skunk casted a nasty scowl.

The sorcerer's ring glowed when he held his palm up. The gesture scared the duo, and they started to run off with the queen in tow.

A horse neighed, and Harry managed to remove his horn from the wood.

He concealed his surprise as he saw the prince on horseback, armed with his bow and arrow.

Harry rushed towards Iris and Barry to prevent from being caught. And he would be able to witness on what would happen.

He stayed close to them. The prince dismounted, his boots hitting the ground.

The sorcerer seemed to think that no one was there.

Just as he started to approach Cisco, he stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to the side, as the prince pulled the strings of his bow.

He fired his arrows at Eobard. With his magic, he simply lifted a hand and crumbled it into bits.

Back in the sleigh, Cisco stirred. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked.

Eobard laughed. “You don't know when to give up, do you, boy?!”

Cisco's jaw dropped as he saw Emerick facing against Eobard. Almost defenseless.

He drew a sword out.

Emerick took a huge step, thrashing the sword on Eobard. The latter simply pushed him back with the powers of his ring.

The prince quickly took cover behind a tree, dodging one of Eobard's attacks.

Cisco ignored that he longer had the crystal with him. He moved out of the sleigh, racing towards Emerick.

The sorcerer and the prince were on their feet. The prince jumped on the bushes, only to leave it. Eobard threw a blast, destroying the bush completely.

Emerick run over the edge of the lake, and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around front, to avoid toppling onto the water.

He took a glance at it, before shifting it towards the sorcerer.

Eobard followed him on the same spot, with a fierce scowl over his features. He raised his clenched fist.

“You truly believe that a puny little human could stop me?” Eobard snarled, his ring charging.

Cisco's breath caught on his throat, and he ran over to the prince.

“NO, EM!” He shouted, reaching towards him.

He went down from the hill to the place where the prince stood.

Emerick was also racing towards him.

He set a hand across his shoulders. “No, Cisco! Don't do this! You don't have the. . .”

The magic zapped on both of them with a heavy strike, and their eyes squeezed shut in unconsciousness.

Emerick almost reached the ground with Cisco's hand getting clasp on his own.

They both fell on the ground, their bodies pressed on one another. Their hands were entwined, and neither of them moved.

Harry, Barry and Iris stared in distress with the unicorn lowering his head.

They lost. It was all over.

Eobard laughed in victory, raising his hands in the air.

“Not a bad deal, two for one!” The sorcerer kept on laughing. The crystal below his collars, turned into a bright red.

Harry tilted his head at the peculiar trick. He had the crystal, didn't he?

“At last, the world is mine!”

It turned pink, and Eobard coughed. His coughs turned harsher, as the crystal lifted him off the ground.

“What?” Eobard sputtered out indignantly.

Harry looked up, almost smiling.

“The crystal's power isn't completely gone!” The unicorn watched at the scene above.

The other two also watched with confusion and curiosity. Iris raised her brows, while Barry's eyes widened.

The pink light started to form all over Eobard's body. He clutched on the crystal, pulling it out, failing miserably.

“Ow, how could this be?!” He yelled, struggling to take control. “No, no!”

The crystal only shone bright, pulverizing the sorcerer into glittering bits. Its explosion caused a pink sparkle to scatter all over the land.

Far away, the palace was crashing down. The cages swung open, and the prisoners ran out for their lives.

When they reached towards the exit, a magic bridge had been there for them. They took, escaping into the Enchanted Forest.

The rooftops of the palace crumbled with the walls, windows and the entire structure going down with it.

The plants and trees affected by the dark magic were being restored into its original forms.

Leaves grew out of the thin branches that also withered. A small stem emerged from the rough ground, rising upwards. It turned into a small fern that eventually led more plants to grow and flourish.

The dreary cliff changed into a fresh green with the growth of new blades of grass.

Streams of water gushed out onto the empty land below. A tree grew on the spot where the palace used to be, with thick leaves and strong roots.

The colors of the sky transformed from dark blue into golden. The sun slowly rose upwards, casting its rays over the forest.

The rest of the elves and the troll soon showed up, and they all looked around them.

Ralph's mouse ears and tail disappeared, giving him a full head of hair and an empty bottom.

He pressed a hand on top, and gasped out loud.

Caitlin, Wally and Linda lost their animal features, and they spun around.

Wally whooped, celebrating already. Linda laughed, while Caitlin shook her head.

The worm transformed, his size increasing. Joe crushed on the mushroom he sat on.

He was back to his normal self. His ran his fingertips across his face, and cheered.

He had his height back.

Iris bent down, and the fairy queen jumped onto the ground.

Her mouse form began to change, with a pink ring of shimmer around her. Her size increased.

Everyone watched in wonder, and Harry's jaw dropped.

Iris and Barry let out sounds of awe, their expressions completely perplexed.

The fairy queen took ahold of her wand, and glanced at her stretched hand.

Iris stood frozen when sparkles surrounded her, up and down. It resumed on Barry, who almost tripped.

They touched their heads, and Barry sighed. Without that spiky head, he had shabby brown hair.

Iris no longer had that red headband and that little tail. She patted on the spot, where it used to be.

Barry directed his eyes on the land. “Look!”

He pointed at the couple, who still didn't get up. And their hands still together.

“The legend!” Harry cried. “It must be true love!”

“Two for one, baby!” Iris exclaimed with a relaxed laugh.

Linda threw her hands in the air and jumped up high.

“We're finally free from that spell!” Linda cheered with a similar laugh.

“Good, at least, his reign is over,” Caitlin remarked, her lips curving up in a smile.

“Joe!” A blond greeted with a wide grin breaking on his face.

“Eddie?” Joe grunted, getting up from the ground. “You're here!”

“Yeah, a plenty of other people and I are,” Eddie informed, cheerfully. “Before the palace got demolished, that is. You seemed to be better now. You lost the troll feet?”

Joe laughed heartily. “Sure did!”

“Dad!”

“Wally!” The man stretched his arms, letting his son wrapped his arms around him.

“We're human again!” Wally whooped, laughing along with his dad.

The soldier peered over Wally's shoulder. “Iris! You're also okay!”

"Yeah, I am," Iris replied with a smile.

“Every prisoner in the palace are free,” Barry said, staring at the people handing out embraces and Eddie went towards him. “Hey!”

“Barr, you are no longer prickly, like I remembered,” Eddie replied, chuckling.

“Aww, that's a weird pun, dude.” Barry scrunched his nose.

Cisco's and Emerick's fingers entwined together, finally awakening. Cisco's head rested across Emerick's chest.

He could hear the gentle, steadying beat of his heart. He moved his head, his chin now at the chest.

Opening his eyes, he saw Em's still closed. His slowly shuttered open, and started to move.

The two of them leaned forward to sit up. Everyone around them were probably paying attention.

Emerick rubbed the temples of his head, before turning to face him.

Cisco smoothed his mini skirt, placing a hand on his back.

“Cisco?” The prince asked, sounding nearly exhausted.

“Emerick,” Cisco whispered, connecting his eyes to his.

He appeared really handsome and gorgeous in his blue royal suit.

However, the dazed and almost dreamy expression on his face had his heart racing faster.

The fairy queen warmly smiled at them.

Iris clasped her hands, with Linda holding on one. Barry smiled, with the rest of the people smiling too.

Harry grinned, his tail flapping.

Emerick stood up from the ground, and held on his hand, bringing him up.

Cisco almost rested his hands on his shoulders, but the prince sighed.

“I'm really sorry,” Emerick murmured, a tear falling down his cheeks. “Eobard tricked me. You're the one, I like. I know we don't know each other well. And I can only hope... if we can explore these feelings together. If you'll have me.”

He didn't say anything. He smiled at Emerick, slipping his arms around his waist.

Cisco raised his head to lay it on his shoulder, soaking the warmth of the hug.

Emerick held him close.


	14. Chapter 14

“Whew, we've got a lot of work to do,” Linda declared with a whistle.

“Sheesh, your Majesty, this forest does need new places where folks could live,” Ralph said with a grimace. “Thanks to the crystal, the forest is free and pure.”

“But we need, at least months to get it all done," Caitlin replied sternly. “We don't have the right tools for the job.”

A brunet came in their way. “My blueprint's already finished, guys. Trust me, I have ideas for a much better and newer palace.”

“That will be an excellent plan, Ronnie,” the fairy queen remarked, tapping her cheek. “You and your other two associates could be of help.”

Iris raised her brows. “We could take an empty plot of land, first. But Ronnie, do you think you can pull this off, by yourself along with Jax and Stein?”

“Yeah, it will be no big deal.”

All eyes averted to the field.

The couple emerged from the dark cave, hand in hand. The prince waved with his free one, smiling happily.

Cisco beamed at them, walking to their direction. He slightly loosened his hold on the prince, taking a step towards Iris.

She squealed, running towards him and slipping her arms around his waist.

“I've missed you, Cisco!” Iris chuckled, patting his hair.

“And I've missed you too,” Cisco replied with a smile in his voice. “How you've been doing?”

“Amazing,” she answered, releasing him from her embrace. “I finally got to brainstorm for my latest manuscript. It's going to be a fantastic story for everyone, who might read it. And you?”

“I've been recently taking dancing lessons. And believe me, it's been exhausting for the past three months.”

The prince let out a chuckle. “You've been doing great, babe. And I've been telling you to get some sleep, but he just won't listen.”

“Dude, I know. I just can't stop this rhythm between me and my feet.” Cisco rolled his eyes, but there had been some fondness in them.

“Rrright.”

The prince wrinkled his forehead in an adorable way that had Cisco laughing.

“Cisco!”

“Barry!”

The two of them, let out their fists and bumped it together. Cisco pulled Barry into a hug.

“You're glowing,” Barry said, leaning back. “With this kind of happiness, I've never seen before.”

“Um, thanks.” Cisco chuckled, dropping his arms.

Wally and Joe descended from the hill, completely covered in flowering leaves. The parent and child laughed, going down.

The young man's face lit up with a grin. On the other hand, Joe gave a close-mouthed smile.

They got to the field, and Wally raced towards Cisco.

“Hey, man!” Wally took his hand, shaking it eagerly. “You look great! How's life in the royal palace?”

“Meh,” Cisco replied, doing a dismissive gesture with his fingers. “I mean the royal fam has been generous enough to let my family live there, but a certain someone has always been too busy.”

“Dude, you know my dad,” Emerick murmured, making a crossed expression.

Cisco did a tiny shrug, pressing a kiss on the prince's neck. “I do. He really has to cut you some slack.”

The prince laughed, setting his lips on his boyfriend's forehead with a small affectionate kiss.

The witnesses who watched, whispered a soft 'aww'. Ralph dabbed fake tissues at his eyes.

Joe cleared his throat, setting his hands on Cisco's shoulders.

“I am still so proud of you,” Joe said with little tears falling from his eyes. “Look at that, you brought this forest back from that bastard.”

“It's the least, I can do,” he replied, patting the soldier's back.

“So did you take the dancing to the stage, yet?” Linda asked, leaning in with an inquisitive gleam.

Cisco winced for a moment, before throwing his palms up and raised his shoulders in a shrug. “I'm not sure. My tutor has been telling me that summer’s the best time for a performance. I've been working on these steps for the past week. But I'm not ready to dance publicly, at the moment.”

“Wait, you're planning to dance in public?” Iris questioned with awe. “That's amazing! I can't believe that you're considering dancing as a career!”

“I know, right?”

“Oh, and Wally, my swan has been telling me about your plans on living in Central City,” the prince informed with a sheepish grin. Cisco almost blushed at the endearment, but shook his head. “And if you'd like, you can stay in the palace, until we find you a new place. There's companies over the city that's hiring new employees for engineering.”

Wally's eyes widened when he looked at him. “Seriously? Cisco told you about it?"

“Well, maybe not everything?" The prince scratched his head with a finger. “But he gave me the gist. And there's more companies in other cities too.”

“Sweet!” Wally wrapped his arms around Cisco, squeezing him a little too hard. “Thanks, dude, you're the best!”

“Not a big deal,” Cisco choked out. “Now put me down.”

“Oops.” Wally winced, as he set him on the ground. “Sorry, I just got too excited about it. I'm gonna decide on when to go, and I'll tell you.”

“Chill, buddy. Take all the time you need.”

Wally still beamed at him, chuckling. Iris and Joe moved closer to him and the Wests had their arms over one another.

Someone sniffed. Probably Joe.

They broke it off, smiling at each other. Joe's eyes had been teary, but Iris's had this wistfulness mingled with gratitude.

Joe patted his son's back and Iris nodded with acknowledgement.

Caitlin seemed alarmed by how Ralph wept, albeit over-dramatically. He removed the tears from his face.

“I can't believe that he's leaving.” Ralph whimpered, then took a deep breath.

“It's probably for the best,” Caitlin replied with some hint of emotion in her voice.

The moment got disrupted when someone came out from the cave. He clasped his hands together with a deep feeling on his face.

He sighed, crossing his arms.

“Hartley Rathaway? Is that you?” Barry asked, somewhat bewildered. “I thought you were long gone.”

The guy with glasses shook his head. “No, I just wanted to pay my respects for a certain somebody.”

Hartley turned his attention to Cisco, who had a hand on the prince's arm. He didn't panic or tremble.

He released his hold, taking a step towards the ex-protégé. The prince glowered with some kind of resentment.

That was somewhat understandable, since he deceived him with his disguise, and all.

Harry kept a vigilant eye on him, so that he wouldn't start a fight.

However, the prince seemed like he was going to keep his anger, under control.

Cisco huffed. “I know that you've been a dick to m- Prince Emerick, by fooling him in the ball. Whatever, you've got to say to him or me, just say it.”

“I'm truly sorry for playing you, dirty like that, your Highness,” Hartley said, his posture crumpled. “I know that this sounds feeble on my part, but if this could decrease the hatred between us... I'm willing to do anything to earn your forgiveness.”

“Why you do it?” Emerick spat out,in a hostile tone.

Hartley didn't answer immediately, obviously lost in thought. He knit his brows together, slowly letting his arms fall at his sides.

He let out a dry laugh.

“I did it on the expectation that I'd be given freedom in exchange,” Hartley revealed in a somber voice. “So I followed his orders like a 'good little boy'. Except I didn't expect the hollowness once I got the job done.”

The prince froze, raising his brows. “Excuse me?”

"I felt bad for your lover boy," Hartley clarified, sweeping an arm at Cisco. “When I saw him half-lifeless on the ground with that crystal dim. I wanted to tell the sorcerer to stop, but I was selfish and considered my freedom.”

“You actually felt bad for me?” Cisco asked.

“In addition to the guilt, I had to suffer these three months, mucking around the streets. As a self-punishment. My parents weren't the best of people, whenever I explained my unconventional ideas to them. And he had taken me, under his wing. No pun intended.”

“It is true,” Caitlin added quietly. “Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway would often criticize Hartley and his ideas for his kingdom.”

“Anyways. Your Highness, if you'd be oblige, I'd be willing enough to take up a sentence in the dungeon.”

Emerick's jaw dropped, as he stared at the man.

“You've got to be kidding me,” the prince said, sounding shocked.

“I'll do, whatever it takes, to show you that I'm sorry,” Hartley slumped his shoulders, almost begging.

Before he could add anything to that, the fairy queen motioned her wand in front of him.

She furrowed her brows, and curved her lips a little.

“I know that my cousin has made some promises to you, and few other people too,” the fairy queen said firmly while facing him with a grim expression. “However, if you truly regret your actions. I might allow you to stay in the forest . . . under one condition.”

“Ugh, please, anything.” Hartley fell on his knees, clasping his hands tightly. “Anything other than those wild cats at the back alley.”

“The condition is that you can work alongside with many others to rebuild the palace,” the fairy queen offered, finishing her earlier sentence.

Hartley rubbed his chin, getting up.

“It doesn't sound like a worse option. I'll take it.”

“Good,” the fairy queen murmured. “We're starting to do it, by next week. And if you'd like, you could add some of your ideas to it.”

Hartley slowly gave a close-mouthed smile, standing up. “Thanks. And your Highness?”

“I forgive you," Emerick said, gritting his teeth. “But you must never try to ever trick me, ever again.”

“Dude, get over it,” Cisco muttered, shaking his head. “You got your dance with me, before the ball. Remember?”

“Oh Popkins, sorry,” the prince replied, taking his wrist. “I just get caught up on times.”

Cisco snickered, sighing.

“I was hoping, if you could check out on my story, Cisco,” Iris murmured, going to him. “I want you to be the first person to read it.

His mouth falling open, Cisco directed his gaze at her.

“Wait, you managed to get them, recovered or something?”

“No, but I've made a new one. It's in the vault.”

He winced, looking at the sky.

“I would, but I've gotta get back soon,” he answered with a frown. “Miss Caruthers is a strict tutor when it comes to punctuality. Can't be late.”

“Oof, I understand.” Iris laughed. “Barry and I used to be taught by someone like that.”

“And I often showed up late,” the aforementioned inform with a smirk.

“Well, then.” The fairy queen flew over to the couple. “Thank you for visiting the Enchanted Forest. You'll always be welcomed here.”

“No problem,” Cisco replied, smiling again. “I'm gonna visit when you guys are gonna work on the palace.”

He raised a hand to wave as his feet began to walk.

Linda casted him a cheerful glance. “Good luck on the dancing!”

“Thanks!” He slipped his palm onto the prince's.

The couple ran off the cave, together, in laughter.

Someone sighed dreamily, and they all turned their attention to them.

“What?” Caitlin asked. “Can't I express my admiration for those two?”

“You can,” Ralph answered, pointing at them. “They sure are happy.”

“I don't think that it's his love for him that freed the forest,” Barry murmured, once they were out of earshot.

Iris seemed offended, when she parted her lips.

“What makes you say that? Are you offended that the prince is in love with him?”

“It's not any of that. Maybe his love for the forest and us, added to that grand defeat. I mean, they barely spent time together before that to even fall in love. They seemed to be infatuated with one another. The moment, I laid my eyes on them as they came here. I saw the true love, I didn't see months ago.”

The group stayed quiet, each one contemplating the majordomo's words. The fairy queen twitched her cheek, looking on the vacant meadow.

“I suppose that you have a point,” she said, slowly. “However, his bravery had led all of us, to this very moment.”

“Wise words, your Majesty,” Harry replied, trotting towards the left. “Let's get to work people. We need the palace before fall.”

“We will,” Iris replied with a smile.

The others followed the unicorn. Iris flicked her gaze to the dark cave for another moment. She set off to find her group.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatdoya know?? The last chapter, y'all! *inserts Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Waltz here*
> 
> Nothing much except a closure for all the characters. ^^

**_2 MONTHS LATER_ **

The Enchanted Forest had been filled with people, who were gathered in the event being celebrated as the music flowed in a energetic and jubilant tempo.

Beside the willow tree, someone went over to the buffet table. Princess Ria picked up another slice of chocolate cake, eating it to her delight.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, then she looked.

“You've been eating Dante's best chocolate cake for the past ten minutes,” Cisco chided, wagging his finger playfully.

Ria scoffed, batting that finger away. “Future Bro-in-Law, I'm not finishing it, entirely. Your brother can still have some.”

“It's not for my bro,” he murmured, scrunching his nose. “It's for the other guests, gurl.”

Thankfully, the king didn't create a fuss of them, not celebrating the engagement in the palace. It was Em's decision that he wanted it to be celebrated in the forest, along with his other friends. And he had been sweet, really.

He was wearing the semi-dress and suit that the fairy queen had given him. She also gave him wings with a light up function, and it had no button. He didn't mind, since those sparkles kept him company.

Cisco learned and mastered new ballet moves, for the past few weeks. Just last week, he danced onstage on the Central City's theatre.

Thankfully, he practiced before going up on stage. He didn't miss a step or a beat as he danced to the music.

After that, he proposed to Em, in the private chambers of their room.

His fiancé had burst into tears, when he had asked, scooping him up from the ground after he had gotten down on his knee. The first person they revealed the engagement to, was Ria.

Since there had been no signal in the forest, he sent out a letter to Harry, who occasionally visited him in the palace. He had visits from time to time, often teasing the other horses with his smart-assery and ability to talk like a human. The horses payed no attention to him, joyfully eating their food.

Peony, the impish golden retriever, often tried to jump and ride on him. He almost laughed out loud, at the mental image of her taking the reins and riding the unicorn.

In fact, life in the palace had been great. Charming. He had gotten to know the king, queen, and the princesses. And dare he admit that, he never ever felt more comfortable with Ria. Prynee and Tristine were always busy with their duties, while Ria scampered around the palace. She had tried to teach him on how to use a sword, but he failed. He tried teaching her ballet, but she failed to. They hung out together, whenever Emerick was busy with his royal duty.

They even pulled a prank on him, which gotten Ria a mild scolding, and Cisco a session of merciless tickling. The prince liked to tickle him, _a lot_. Every time, whenever they fell on their bed, he got tickled everywhere. The queen grew to love him within two weeks, and that shocked him a little. She even spent time with his mom and Dante. She always went out with them on Friday nights, to fairies who knows where.

The king warmed up to him after the first month. Not that he had been cruel or cold to him, but he somewhat didn't trust him.

Considering the deception in the ball, he understood the reason.

And Em. . . wow, he didn't think that he could fall in love with someone like him. Or be loved by him.

After the spell had been broken, Emerick had been nothing but kind and thoughtful. He always encouraged him in the dancing, made time with him almost every day, and had been the amazing kind of prince.

Sometimes, he would give gifts out of nowhere. Cisco always smiled at that. He loved that the way they explored their feelings for each other. It took them months to at least get this far. All the while, he had been scared whether he would be good for him or would he really share those feelings.

Finally, he did. He couldn't be happier than that.

Peony, the royal palace dog, always played with him and somewhat annoy him. Apparently for a dog, she liked hide-and-seek. He had worried for an entire week, when he couldn't find her. When he did, she was sleeping in a stack of hay in the stables.

His mom and Dante became proud of him, when he told them of what he had done. Dante teased him about how he found the thrill that he had in his life. Cisco shook it off, laughing.

His friends in the forest always cheered for him, at the times, he visited them.

The new palace seemed to be on its way, sparkling and majestic. The structure looked pretty good from this view, it's crystal walls shimmering from the sun's beams of light. They still hadn't finished building it, with the roof and windows remaining.

Cisco shifted his eyes from the table to the dance floor.

His mom had been dancing with his fiancé, and he twirled her. When he dropped his hands, their dance finished and his mom turned towards Cisco.

She had a big smile on her face. “You're very lucky, cariñito! Your prince is a lovely person.”

“He sure is, mom,” he replied, chuckling.

“Hey, Mio Dolce Amore,” Emerick murmured, leaning towards him. “How you doing?”

One of other things he adored about his prince, was his multi-lingual skills.

Sometimes, they spoke to each other in Spanish, which had his heart swelling.

Good Lord, he loved him.

“Great,” Cisco answered, touching his wrist with light fingertips. “And you?”

“Splendid.” Emerick gazed into his eyes with obvious love shining on his.

He slipped his fingers on his own, holding them warmly.

Someone cleared their throat, taking their attention. His mom crossed her arms.

“Your highness, I have a very important question,” his mom said in an almost dangerous tone.

His fiancé’s face fell into wide eyes and confusion.

Cisco grinned, shrugging lightly.

“How many layers for the wedding cake?”

The prince breathed in relief, while Cisco chuckled.

“As many as you want, Ma'am,” Emerick answered with a sheepish smile.

As they discussed about the cake, a trio danced in the corner.

Hartley danced with a man, happily sweeping him off his feet. Wally rested his arms on the shoulders of the mechanic Jax as they were dancing. Joe had been talking with Ria, and Ralph had been somewhat annoying the other princesses. The fairy queen orchestrated with floating instruments. With her full powers, she could control all of the music. Harry stood by the table, nibbling a piece of strawberry cupcake. He chewed, enjoying the sweet taste.

The trio consisted of Iris, Linda and Caitlin were dancing in the middle of the field. Iris had her arms linked to Linda’s, who had hers linked to Caitlin. They took little steps leaning to their right. Iris turned her head to where Barry had been standing there with a list, and in his full majordomo attire.

Ever since the spell had been over, he always dived in headlong to work.

Iris sighed in exasperation, swaying a foot in front.

“Barry! Barry!” She called, watching him drop his scroll.

He jumped in alarm. “What could be wrong?”

“You need to take a break, pal!”

Her friend frowned, his glasses almost falling off. He pointed at the list below.

“Yeah, but I. . .”

“No quills!” She reminded him.

He looked down at his hands, then moved his head upwards. Smiling at her, he kept his glasses in his pocket.

Running towards the girls, Barry linked his arms on Iris's and joined them in their dance, going along with their beat. He almost stumbled, but he laughed, still following their rhythm.

Dante escorted a person after his set with them, before going to his brother with a smile.

“I can't even comprehend that _you_ saved this very forest!” Dante exclaimed, looking around “Or that we're actually here!”

Cisco stared at his brother, who just seemed to be happy for him.

“A friend once told me,” Cisco began, smiling slowly. “’You're braver than you’. He turned out to the right.”

He took a glance behind, to see Harry smiling. He smirked a little, going to him.

Dante set a hand on his shoulder. “I'm really proud of you, bro.”

"Thanks."

“I hope that the cake will those frosting flowers,” Harry said, standing beside him. “You better tell your mom, because I LOVE those flowers!”

Cisco laughed, patting Harry in the head.

“I sure will. You deserve it, after all. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the forest.”

"Or saved it," Harry added.

“May I?” Emerick's deep voice caught his attention.

Stretching his hand out, he reached to him. Cisco got it with his, getting close to him.

The sparkles hovered towards him, letting the wings began to shine as he placed an arm on Emerick's waist, whose hand laid on his shoulder.

Despite Cisco being shorter by few inches, they had been learning to let him waltz as the lead. At first, it had been messy, but they got their way to it.

Even with the alarming amount of people, he wanted to dance with him.

The fairy queen slowed down the tempo of the music, lowering her wand.

She cast a warm smile in his direction, beginning to play a new one.

Cisco took a step back, with Emerick going forwards. He took him on the right, taking the lead.

The sun above was shining the pink and blue horizon, in the noon glory. They danced around the field, while everyone watched them. Around him, everything captivated his senses to the brim, with the ethereal surroundings and beauty of nature.

The Enchanted Forest had always been a magical place. With the creatures and dazzling places, worth getting to discover.

Now thanks to him, it transformed and proved to be a happy place too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who *might* have stuck around here, till the ending! I might make short one-shots of the events that happened off-screen but who knows?! If anyone interested find me in tumblr below, x.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
